


The Day Everything Changed (Chinese version/中译版)

by YellowUmbrella



Category: How I Met Your Mother, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowUmbrella/pseuds/YellowUmbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU。复仇者们都有自己的爱人，Loki在纽约之战中输了，施诅咒将他们与爱人分离，但并非通过死亡的方式。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Day Everything Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221368) by [SpiderBites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites). 



此刻航母里正笼罩着一股可怕的低气压，所有人都紧绷着不敢发出一丝声响。Maria Hill双手支撑在身前的桌子上，手指死死抠进桌面，因用力而发白的指节微微颤抖，紧张而忧心的目光追随着屏幕里她的超级特工女友，伟大的黑寡妇。

 

战斗刚开始时她的处境还不错，只用两把手枪就干掉了蜂拥而上的外星侵略者。但当Loki悄无声息地落在她背后时，情况开始变的糟糕。他们的战斗异常激烈，彼此都能在对方采取下一步动作时提前进行防御或攻势，拼的只有速度和力量。在一下旋踢没有躲开之后，Natasha被凌空击飞，下一秒就撞在了对街一辆被炸上半空的车上，落到地上。Loki慢慢地踱到她身前，手中的权杖高傲的低下头挑起她的下颌，对上她直视的怒目。

 

“起来，Nat！”Maria不可自抑地冲屏幕里怒吼，她怎么可以眼看着Natasha死去。

 

天空中突然闪过一道光，Loki倏地消失在光里，下一个瞬间又从光芒中跌了出来，被钢铁侠重重的踩在脚下。他挣扎着去够他的法杖，如果被超级英雄们拿了去，面临他的将是万劫不复的境地。不知道哪里来的力气，他咆哮着挣开Tony的束缚，抓过他的权杖向天一指。

 

刹那间整个天空被一道耀眼夺目的蓝色光芒点亮，光束洒落笼罩在权杖周围，阻挡了超级英雄们的脚步。没有人预料到这一切的发生，就算是Loki自己也没有。他一开始只是想逃离这场颓势尽现的战斗——有朝一日总能东山再起的，无论如何都好过战败还面临被那个绿大个儿撕成碎片的危险。突然一个绝佳的报复方式在他的脑子里一闪而过，一抹阴狠的笑容出现在嘴角。

 

“那些爱你们的人终将离你们而去！”

 

这么短的时间根本不足以屠尽每一个超级英雄在乎的人，他们每一个人都有爱人和家庭，有太多的人要报复，但留给他的时间太少。他看见Thor正向他奔来……

 

“——以你们永远无法想象的方式。”

 

有那么一瞬仿佛时间都凝固了，心跳静止在那一刻，Thor也不由自主的停下脚步。眼前是白茫茫的一片，炫目的白光中Maria看见Natasha在叫她的名字，但她什么也听不见，也无法给予任何回应，最后所有的一切都消失了，眼前一黑。

* * *

Robin醒来的第一感觉就是脸上有什么黏糊糊湿漉漉的东西，她猛的睁开了眼睛，发现她的小斑点狗正趴在她身边。她有些气恼的碰了碰它的耳朵和鼻子，狗狗低低的吠了一声，跳下床离开了房间，留下Robin一个人边打哈欠边伸了个懒腰。困意再度袭来，她拉起被子盖住脑袋，享受在黑暗里蜷成一团的感觉，想着就这样在床上打发掉一天。可显然有人并不愿让她如意——手机铃响起，有信息进来。她不情愿的从被子里伸出手，在床头柜上摸到了手机又缩回被子里，手机屏幕亮起的光霎时刺的她眼睛生疼。

 

Barney：Robin！半小时后MacLaren’s见。穿上西装！

 

又一条信息进来。

 

Barney：如果你穿西装来，我给你100。

 

 

二十五分钟后，Robin走进那家他们常去的酒吧。因为外面下着雨，她的牛仔裤裤脚很不幸的湿了一大片。甩了甩濡湿的头发，她向正中间的卡座走去。

 

“聊什么呢。”她笑着打了个招呼，坐在Lily旁边，后者侧过身抱了抱她。

 

“你怎么没穿西装！唾手可得的100块你都不要。我很震惊，Robin。非常震惊。”

 

Robin毫不在意的耸了耸肩，拿过Lily面前的酒抿了一口，“我昨天晚上做了个很怪的梦，超级恐怖，你们绝对想象不到……”Lily侧过头盯着她看，示意她说下去。

 

“挑战开始。”Barney低低抱怨了一句，起身走向一个年轻的金发女孩儿，他都可以当人家爸爸了。

 

“他干嘛去？”Robin不解。

 

“我跟Barney打赌，让他选一个女生搭讪，但只能用俄语。”Marshall笑的不怀好意。

 

“他会说俄语？”

 

“噗——”Ted在一旁笑的一口酒差点喷回杯子里，“你再早一点来就能看见他学俄语的那个样子哈哈哈。”

 

Lily轻轻推了推Robin，“你刚刚说那个梦，梦到了什么？”

 

“哦对对对！我梦到纽约被袭击了，但这不是重点……重点是这个梦就感觉特别真实。”

 

所有人都陷入了沉默。“你梦到我们了么？”Ted问。

 

Robin摇了摇头，“没有，我梦到的都是些不认识的人。对了，其中有一个，也是红头发的，一开始我以为是Lily，但她转过来的时候我发现不是。”

 

“像她一样的？”Marshall冲Barney的方向努了努嘴，彼时那个泡妞圣手正倚在吧台上非常艰辛的说着俄语。短暂的停顿之后，那个被搭讪的女人扬起手狠狠的朝他脸上刮了一巴。“啪！”大老远就能听到，Ted看着都觉得脸疼，嘴里一口酒全回到了杯子里……

 

Marshall在一旁已经笑倒在椅子上，“他欠我40块。”

 

但Robin仿佛没有听见这一切，她的注意力都被那个姑娘吸引了过去——就是她，她梦里的那个人。

 

“就是她，我看成是Lily的那个人……”她小声说道。这时刚才还靠在吧台上的红发女人朝他们坐的地方看过来，目光落在了Robin身上，然后她笑了。

 

“Maria。”


	2. 2

“她……刚才是……管你叫……Maria？”Ted简直怀疑自己的耳朵出了错，迟疑的问Robin。后者石化般的点了点头，她的脸早已在女人赤裸裸的目光中变的跟Lily的头发一样红。女人就那样慵懒的坐在高脚凳上，小口小口的喝着手中的酒，毫不避讳的盯着Robin。一旁只因为一记耳光就去掉半条命的可怜的Barney叔叔居然还被始作俑者这般无视，面对生理和心理的双重打击，分分钟哭晕在厕所。

 

“我去看看他。”Marshall站起来想走，却在红发女人的目光中停住了脚步，最后还是决定从桌子另一边绕点远路去到Barney那边，他可不想像他一样也挨那么一下子。Robin实在是觉得被一个陌生女人这样看着太尴尬，她慌忙低下头不敢让目光高过桌子，内心默默祈祷她快点消失。

 

“天哪……”Lily下意识的叫了一声。

 

“她不会是要过来吧？”Robin问，头还死死的低着，眼神快把桌子灼出了一个洞。

 

“事实上她已经过来了。”Robin猛的抬头，正对上红发女人的双眼。她坐在Ted之前的位子上，而后者正在地板的某个角落里拿着一杯冰饮捂在脸上，没人知道这里刚才发生了什么。“我到处找你都找不到！大家都在找你！”

 

“你在说什么，什么找我？”Robin一头雾水。

 

“Maria——”

 

“不好意思，我的名字叫Robin，Robin Scherbatsky。我想你肯定是把我认成别人了，但很抱歉我不是你说的那个人。我还有事我们先走了。”Robin撇下这个素未谋面的女人，拽着Lily从沙发上站起来然后离开了酒吧。

 

街上有些凉意，她刚想把外套穿上，突然就有人用力握住了她的手腕，一把把她拉进旁边酒吧后门昏暗的小巷子里。

 

“我警告你，如果你不放开我，别怪我对你不客气！”Robin看清来人，厉声威胁，但那似乎根本不起作用——这女人看起来个子挺小的，力气却出奇的大。她把她甩到一侧墙壁上，欺身上前，直直的看着她。

 

“你特么再废话，Hill，现在这里只有我们两个，你不用再装了。”

 

“Hill又他妈是谁？反正你给我听好了，我不是你说的什么‘Maria’，我也不认识她。现在请你放开我，我要回去了。”Robin又气又急，用力去推面前这个挟持了她的小个子女人，但她的手腕好像被铁箍箍住一般不得动弹，推撞的结果只是她反弹回背后的墙壁，蝴蝶骨撞上突起的砖块，疼的咬牙切齿。

 

“他到底对你施了什么法？”陌生女人自言自语起来，她比一开始神色和缓了许多，似乎是接受了面前这个人确实不知道自己真实身份的这个事实。她的一只手仍制着Robin的双腕，另一只手抚上她的脸颊，绿色的眸子里隐隐透着凄楚，“把我的Hill变到哪里去了？”

 

她凑上去含住她的唇，咸咸的味道浸染在唇齿间，吻混合着泪的苦涩。她哭了。Robin瞬间清醒过来，把心一横，扣紧牙关咬在近在咫尺的女人的下唇上，血腥味瞬间在舌尖蔓延开来。

 

“你妹！”小个子女人咒骂一声离开了她，Robin抓住机会挣脱双手推开了人就向外奔去。她跑到街口，突然斜里冲出来一辆车一个急刹停在她面前，她急忙向后退避却不小心绊了一跤。方才的猎人早就在她背后等着，此时双手像铁钳一样钳住了她的胳膊，强行把Robin架上了车。这个素未谋面的红发女人有着超出常人的力量，一把就把Robin按进车里，动弹不得的被挟持者只能生受着全身散了架般的疼痛叫苦不迭。

 

 

“终于又见面了，冰块脸。”车里一个穿西装打领带的男人笑着打招呼，Robin瞥了他一眼，目光落在了他手里的那杯苏格兰威士忌加冰。

 

“这才11点，大早上的。”

 

“那又怎样？我刚才看见是谁——”他喝了一大口威士忌，看着Natasha跳上车并抓过Robin的双手铐上手铐，晃着酒杯笑得一脸得意，“从酒吧出来？”

 

“你是谁？”Robin打断他。

 

“他叫Tony Stark，钢铁侠。”Natasha回答。

 

“你在开玩笑吧Romanoff？怎么可能有人会忘了……我？”Tony另一只手在面前的虚空里比划着，表示不可置信。

 

Natasha懒得理他，掏出了一副眼罩。

 

“你敢把那个……”Robin甚至都来不及挣扎就被前俄国特工蒙上了眼睛，黑暗伴随着恐惧瞬间铺天盖地的向她袭来。不过幸运的是她至少知道绑架她的人长什么样子。

 

“听、听我说，”Robin的声音明显底气不足，她很害怕。换做是谁刚刚经历了被跟踪被袭击被硬绑进了一辆来路不明的车里，还是被这么个情绪极不稳定的红头发女魔鬼绑架，都会害怕的。“我可以、可以给你们钱，你们要多少，我都给……”

 

“我饿了。开心果，前面路过沙威玛的时候停一下。你们俩呢，要不要吃点什么？”Tony问。

 

“你们要带我去哪儿！”

 

“沙威玛啊，土耳其烤肉……我刚刚才说过啊。我给你俩一起买点儿吧，就算是冰块脸也得吃东西不是。”车慢慢停了下来，Robin听到开车门的声音。

 

“哎别别别，别把我扔给……”

 

门被关上了。

 

“……她。”

 

那几分钟车厢里没有一点声响，Robin几乎以为Natasha跟她朋友一起出去了，留下她一个人在车里。

 

“Hill，你快把我折磨死了。”几不可闻的喃喃之语想起在某个角落，但她听到了。

 

“不许再这么叫我。”

 

“不管怎么说这都是你的名字，”眼罩被从脸上摘下，Natasha放大的脸贴近在她眼前，她甚至能数清楚呼扇着的眼睫毛，“你的名字，Maria Christina Hill——”

 

“别说了！闭嘴！”Robin用力挣扎起来，她知道这根本无济于事，可惊慌失措战胜了冷静的理智，除此之外她也无计可施。突然她被大力拽起一把掼在了地上，Natasha跨坐在她腰上，单手将她的双手钉在头顶，附身气恼的瞪着她。Robin全身被制动弹不得，只能用尽全身力气大喊起来，希望有人路过听见，自己可以得救。Natasha另一只手摸进背后口袋里抽了什么东西出来，下一秒Robin就感觉颈后一阵刺痛。

 

“你……做了什……”完全失去意识之前她只看到车门被打开了，然后是Tony的声音。

 

“你老带着的这是什么，专扎人脖子？”


	3. 3

她恢复意识后的第一直觉就是疼。脖子疼。她睁开眼，屋里明晃晃的灯光刺的她不得不又闭上眼花一些时间来适应这样的强光。她下意识想抬起手揉揉脖子，抬到一半却不能再动了——她发现自己被牢牢的绑在床上，瞬间被吓得心怦怦直跳，慌乱之下只得用力地挣扎起来想摆脱这样的束缚，却完全没有意识到房间里还有另外一个人。一个高大魁梧的身影正坐在离她不远的一张椅子上，抱着双臂好整以暇地看着他的前副指挥官。她脑海中闪过失去知觉之前的种种画面，渐渐意识到自己现在处境，最终停止了徒劳的挣扎。她看了看四周，目光最终落回到他身上。

“这是哪里？”她的声音变得低沉而喑哑。房间门被打开，那个叫Natasha的女人走了进来。她看上去有些疲惫，眼底挂着黑眼圈，似乎是没有睡好。Robin的目光一路追随着她，她不得不承认这个美丽的女人身上有着让她心烦意乱的致命吸引力。

“一个很安全的地方。”红发女人回答。

“Maria——”Nick刚一开口，就看到床上的女人下意识地瑟缩了一下，眸子转过来对着他，眼底却没了从前的笃定，“不要再这么叫我了！”

“为什么？这可是你的名字。”他站起身走向她，唯一的那只眼睛里堆砌着痛惜。

“求你……”求你们放了我吧。她无法继续说下去，她不知道自己已经哀求了这些人多少次。

“Maria，你可以相信我们。你在这儿很安全。”

“安全？呵，被来路不明的人绑在床上，你管这叫安全？”

Romanoff对这反应很满意，甚至是Fury看起来也放心了一些。

“把你绑起来当然是为你的安全着想。”他这样说。

Robin冷笑了一下，“所以连我在内，你们一共绑架了多少人？”

“到目前为止，我们已经救了你们五个。”Fury回答。他示意Natasha再拿一把椅子过来，他有必要和他曾经的部下进行一番详谈。

“这很奇怪。他当时说的是我们爱的人，每个人都……”Natasha边想边说道，“有不止一个亲人。”她把两把椅子都搬到Maria的床边，后者叹了口气，认命的跌回枕头上。

“我不知道。我只知道这……件事严重影响到了超级英雄们的主观能动性。他就像是把你们每个人劈成两半，把你们看的比生命还重要的人从你们身边带走……这也就是为什么我不主张你们和同事交往。倒是数你最厉害啊，Romanoff，拐走了我的副指挥官。”

Natasha朝他看了看，在局长颇具威严的目光下耸了耸肩，“这又不是我的错。”她回答道，眼神扫过Robin震惊的表情。

“无意冒犯，但我觉得要是和一个这么漂……一个像你一样的人交往过的话，我应该不会不记得。”Robin试图用强装镇定来掩饰面红耳赤的事实，尤其是在Natasha热烈而深切的注视下，她觉得心里就像有只小鹿，撞得她七上八下的。她不安地动了动身子，牵动手臂，却只是让腕上的束缚更紧了，这让她非常难受。

突然一阵敲门声响起，惊的Robin又是微微一凛。一个个子娇小的棕发女人快步走了进来，身上的白大褂洗的有些发旧，臂弯处沾染了些许袖套的颜色。等她走近，Robin才看到她胸前的铭牌上写着：Dr Jane Foster。

“你确定这次她是最后一个了？”Jane语气有些急躁，同时眼睛上下来回扫视着她。

Romanoff抬头瞪了她一眼，Jane立刻面露歉意。

“不好意思……这段日子实在是有些长。”她伸手到白大褂的口袋里摸出了一样东西，“我可以开始了吗？”

“她要做什么？”Robin迟疑并害怕地看着这个似乎是医生一样的人一步一步靠近她。Jane拿着刚才从口袋里掏出来的小手电筒照进Robin的眼睛里，Robin简直觉得要瞎，不受控制地想要眨眼睛。然后她只是点了点头，便放开了她。

“我需要做一些数据测试。”Jane对其他人说道。

测试？这个心理医生到底是来干什么的？Robin一路忙着胡思乱想，都没有注意到她的三位来访者正要离开。

“Natasha……”她的声音低的几不可闻，但几步之外的红发女人却听见了，她在门边停住脚步，示意同伴先行离开。

“我留下来陪她。”

Fury回身看了看Robin，点了点头，离开的时候正往蓝牙耳机里交代着什么，Dr Foster紧随其后。

Natasha背倚着门站着，眼前的场景是床上被禁锢的Robin笨拙的想要把身上的缚带弄松以便好过一些。看着神盾局曾经最训练有素的特工做出这般堪称愚蠢的举动，她只觉心如刀割，被子弹射穿的时候都比这种痛好受得多。Maria现在根本不记得她自己是谁，一个Loki为报复而创造出来的根本不该存在的可笑的人物代替了她曾经作为年轻神勇的副局长的全部人生。是的，Maria彻底地忘记了她。当然也可以说她们其实并没有交往很久，只是五个月而已。但在这短短的五个月里她们所经历的，Maria所带给她的，让Natasha觉得自己不再只是个冷血的杀手，她拥有一个正常人的情感，可以像一个普通人一样去爱，去被爱。Maria是第一个Natasha愿意在她面前卸下防备像个孩子一样哭泣的人。或许Maria并不是她的第一个爱人，但她们在床上的那种身体的契合是无与伦比的。她愿意让Maria进入她的灵魂最深处，开启她尘封的内心，看到她千疮百孔的过去。在这个世界上只有Maria是她真正的弱点，而现在，这个弱点不承认甚至根本不记得她曾经在她生命里存在过的痕迹。

Natasha做了几个深呼吸平复心情，走过去解开了女人身上的束缚。

“你、你干什么？”Robin问。Natasha动作迅速，扶着Robin坐直。

“你睡了两天了，我想你可能想去洗手间。”

“啊，是，我要去。”

Natasha指了指旁边的一扇门，Robin迅速的闪了过去，消失在门后。

“不用费那个劲锁门了，”Natasha在外面喊道，“你知道我一脚就能把它踢开。”

Robin望着镜子深深地叹了口气，她看起来很糟糕，头发乱蓬蓬地堆着，胡乱地翘起。黑眼圈很深。颈后有个一碰就酸疼酸疼的淤青，是Natasha用来弄晕她的针管留下的。

“靠……”她打开水龙头掬了把水，洗掉脸上过了两夜的妆。胡乱抓了把毛巾擦干脸，她抬起头盯着镜子里的自己。“振作起来啊，Scherbatsky！”她冲自己小声嘀咕了一句，关掉水龙头走到门后。她深吸了一口气，做好准备，打算开了门就跑。她想她一定可以的，她跑步一向很快。“准备，1，2……”然而她刚一打开门就反射性地往后跳了一步。Natasha就靠在门口，抬起手扶着门框，直直看她。

“不好意思，我吓到你了吗？”她沙哑的嗓音中有着掩不住的得意。Robin边摇头边试图镇定下来，寻找说辞。

“没有。我只是在找……”

“找什么？”Natasha贴近她，眼神的温度烫人。

“你。”Robin一手把女人捞进怀里，另一只手扶住她的脸，俯身轻轻地贴上她的唇。Natasha回应着她，双手揉进毛茸茸的头毛里，想要把她拉的更近一些。嘴角微微翘起，那弯狡黠的笑容里有低沉婉转的呻吟溢出。Robin的手沿着怀中女人的腰际线向下，停在臀侧。她一直以为自己的计划进行的非常顺利，直到她在Natasha的突然发力下被推进化妆间撞上淋浴室的玻璃门。这吻来的突然，结束的也仓促，颇识心计的美艳特工此刻正带着一抹含义莫名的笑擒着始作俑者的腕。

“得了吧。”被擒住的那只手上是Natasha的门禁卡被夹在某人的两指间。短短几分钟的时间，她又重新被铐回了床上。

Robin正在前往Dr Foster的实验室的路上，被一个守卫“护送”着。他们实在是完完全全地低估了她，竟派了这么个显然是新兵蛋子的小特工来。这也就能解释了为什么她突然就有了勇气转身一个肘击击在守卫的面门上，眼看着那人直接倒在地上没了知觉，她也只能表示默哀：这是你运气不好，可不能怪我。扫了一眼走廊确定没有其他的看守人员，Robin又俯身到昏迷的人身上仔细的搜了搜，没有手铐的钥匙。钥匙当然不可能在他身上，不用想也知道在谁身上，那个十五分钟前还让她如痴如醉的吻技高手。

她的眼神落到了一块塑料牌子上，就是那儿。不到的五步的距离，牌子上的一个名字吸引了她的注意力。

M. Hill.

她绞尽脑汁地想了想，Hill……Hill……Maria Hill？在好奇心的驱使下她推开了那扇门。门里面看起来是一间卧室，陈设非常简洁。这间卧室可以说非常小，看得出来它的主人并不常有用到它的机会。当Robin的目光扫到床边的桌子上时，她几乎控制不住哭了出来，眼泪漱漱地往下掉。桌上摆着的是一张她和Natasha的照片，照片上Natasha搂着她的脖子依偎在她背上，两人十指相扣。Robin不可置信地摇着头，眼前的景象让她站立不稳，跌进旁边的墙里，又顺着墙壁滑跪到地上，碰的墙上的镜子跌落在她面前。她只觉得太阳穴突突直跳，头似要炸裂般的疼，眼睛刺痛异常。Robin看着倒映在面镜碎片里的自己的脸，一丝细小的诡异变化使她失声惊叫。一条细微的裂缝出现在她的右眼，棕色的瞳仁里有蓝光透出。这使她想起哈利波特的闪电形伤疤，她愣愣得看着那抹晶莹的亮蓝色，像将要破茧而出的闪蝶。

到底是怎么回事？她需要一个答案，但此刻她必须离开……她不知道那些到底是什么人。她想回到她的朋友身边，能够帮她脱离这场灾难的朋友，Ted，Lily还有Marshall，甚至是Barney。她挣扎着站起来，颤抖着将帽衫的兜帽拉起，直到盖住前额。手上还带着手铐。离开房间之前，Robin最后看了一眼那张照片，走上前把它从相框里拿出来收好。她需要这作为证据。把相框放回桌上的时候，她注意到床上有一处凸起，掀开床垫，瞬间觉得自己运气还不错。一把袖珍的格洛克26型。看来这个叫Maria Hill的人对枪的品味还真是不错。她把枪放进口袋，庆幸自己穿着Ted的大衣——以前从没发现这衣服有这么大的口袋。

Robin跑下楼，透过一闪门看到正乱成一团糟的一层大厅。她的手因紧张产生的肾上腺素激增而颤抖。她迫切的想要逃出去，离开这里。她把门推开一条细缝，看到人满为患的接待处。她的袖子刚好能盖住手铐，相信只要低着头不引起他们的注意，她就能混进人群并成功离开。然而在内心深处她总是隐隐觉得不安，她身处的周遭实在有些安静的异常，如果那些将她掳来的人如此迫切的要将她困在这里，又怎么可能这么轻易的让她逃脱呢？

她听到身后有脚步声，如果现在不跑大概就永远没有机会了。她迅速的从门后闪了出去，融进正在交谈的人群里，根本没有人注意到她的出现。转动门把的时候，Robin又犹豫了，这一切进行的出乎意料的顺利，让人不敢相信是真的。她最后环顾四周，然后定住了，视线尽头是三层的大厅上高悬着的几个亮闪闪的大写字母，S.H.I.E.L.D。刹那间眼睛又是一阵刺痛，她猛地回头对照上玻璃门，惊惶却不出所料的看到另一条细缝从她眸子里裂开，绽出蓝色的新生——唯一不同的，这次是她的左眼。

 

* * *

 

Robin几乎是摔进自己公寓的，刚一进门就被自家狗狗们扑了个满怀。她看了看它们的食盆里还有一半的狗粮，想着一定是Ted来帮她喂过了。

她并没那个胆子带着手铐去挤地铁，于是选择了搭计程车回来。司机找零的时候看见了她的疑似犯罪证据，Robin只能尴尬的解释说她的某个朋友迷上了变魔术并那她练习，最后不可避免的产生了失误。司机不置可否，她揣着七零八落的心情并没有余地让她多加思考。

但起码她现在自由了，从那群绑架她的疯子身边解脱了。她看见沙发上躺着她被绑架时挎着的包，怎么会在这儿？大概又是Ted或者Lily拿回来的吧。Robin把包抓过来，把里面的东西一股脑儿都倒了出来，什么也没少。她打开手机，看到Ted的6条短信和12个未接来电，Lily有6条短信和10个未接来电，还有5个Marshall的，而奇怪的是Barney居然打了13次电话给她。她按下重拨键，边等边不耐心的用脚打着节奏。

“Robin？你这两天到底去哪儿了！”Barney终于接了电话。

“这个……这个不是重点。我有件事要你帮忙，是这样，你有手铐的钥匙的，对吧？”

短暂的停顿。

“你以为你在跟谁说话。我怎么可能没有。”

“太棒了，你现在能拿过来吗？”

“没问题，半小时后见？”她一定是吓坏了他了，不然按照Barney的性格这时候一定会开她玩笑的。“你没受伤吧，嗯？”

她不由得觉得很温暖，一行热泪顺着脸颊流过她翘起的唇角，从下颌滴落，“没，你就快点过来吧，好么？”

她挂了电话，把手机又扔回沙发，就在这时，它震动起来。手机显示来自陌生号码的一条信息，她之前并未见过那个号码。

手铐的钥匙在我这儿。如果你愿意聊聊，可以随时找我。☺


	4. 4

“我还就不信了！”Barney丧气的哀嚎一声，把第二十把没用的钥匙扔到了一边。

 

“没关系Barney，开不了就开不了吧。”

 

他已经来了一个小时了，一开始的雄心壮志早在第十次失败后泄了个精光，取而代之的是夸张的恐惧和惊慌。

 

“几乎什么样式的手铐我都有，这一副简直就是，太变态了，Scherbatsky。”

 

她瞪着他，张大了嘴想表达什么，手胡乱地空气中笔画，“这又不是我的！”

 

“我知道，我知道。你在你的私人时间无论遇到了什么都是你个人的私事，除非这件事跟另一个女人有关……那样的话么，我一定要你从头到尾一字不落的给我讲一遍。”

 

Robin一拳打在他手臂上，看着他捂着手臂吃痛的样子，心情莫名好了许多。然后他沉默了一会儿，又拿起了另一把钥匙。

 

“所以确实跟一个女孩儿有关……”他把钥匙往手铐上试了试，然后生气的把它扔到一边，“是那天酒吧里的那个姑娘？”

 

是啊。她跟着我出了酒吧，把我拽进后巷然后吻了我。我挣脱她跑了出去，却被挟持进了一辆车里。醒来的时候我被绑在床上动弹不得，然后他们告诉我我的名字其实不叫Robin，而是Maria……

 

“如果你不想说，可以不说。”

 

Robin笑了，“你还是我认识的那个Barney吗？你把Barney怎么了？”

 

他大笑起来，拿起了最后一把钥匙。

 

“祝你好运，自求多福吧。”Barney扔掉了最后一把没有用的要是，瘫倒在沙发上，内心几乎是崩溃的。Robin倒在他旁边，低声愤懑不平的哀嚎，懊恼的甩着双手，好像这样就能把刑具挣脱掉一样。

 

“真见鬼！”

 

“我就不明白了，这跟普通的手铐看起来根本没有什么分别。”Barney不甘心的凑近了细看，“啊我有办法！”他从沙发上弹起来冲进厨房，片刻后拿了一盒黄油出来。他把黄油在Robin的手腕上涂抹均匀，然后抬起头看她。

 

“准备？1，2，3！”他数到三猛地向外拔手铐。

 

“啊卧槽！卧槽！停！”

 

“好吧，这下我彻底认输了。”

 

 

* 一个小时后 *

 

Barney十分钟前刚刚离开，说是回自己公寓找找有没有什么用得上的工具。Robin破罐子破摔的走进厨房随便抓起一个餐叉往锁眼儿里搅了搅，不出意料唯一的结果只能是一个变了形的叉子挺尸一般躺在了水槽里。她刚端了杯红酒坐回沙发里，手机就响了起来。

 

Barney Stinson（18:09）：我发现一样东西可能有用。

 

Robin Scherbatsky（18:10）：只要能把这玩意儿取下来，什么都行。

 

Barney Stinson（18:10）：你觉得用锯子锯开可行么？

 

Robin Scherbatsky（18:11）：我不会允许你拿着锯子靠近我和我的手哪怕一步，Stinson。

 

Barney Stinson（18:12）：:(

 

Barney Stinson（18:13）：好吧，那你愿不愿意见见我的一个朋友，他对于开这类的手铐颇有心得。

 

Robin Scherbatsky（18:14）：尽管试试。

 

Barney Stinson（18:14）：他以前蹲过。

 

Barney Stinson（18:14）：不过！不用担心，他只是犯了一点点小小的事儿。

 

Robin Scherbatsky（18:15）：比如？

 

Barney Stinson（18:17）：他大概也许可能曾经“一不小心”杀了他上司……

 

Barney Stinson（18:23）：还在吗？

 

Barney Stinson（18:30）：好吧我知道了，我会继续找的。

 

Barney Stinson（18:31）：还有最后顺便问一句，你的眼睛怎么了？看起来跟平时不太一样。不过以防万一你打我，我想我还是不要问的好。

 

Robin不知道该怎么回答最后一个问题，她根本不清楚这一切是怎么回事，她甚至想不明白自己为什么要从那里跑出来，现在好了，带着手铐哪儿也别想去。她知道这该死的钥匙在Natasha那儿，她只是希望Barney碰巧也能打开它。

 

她闭上眼靠着沙发，从喉咙里挤出一声叹息。你还是得打电话给她，你总不可能一辈子带着手铐生活。

 

Robin纠结着，无意识地拿手机一下一下地敲着膝盖，边抿着酒边想，要是突然发生什么大事让她不用打那个电话就好了，比如爆发一场核战。

 

但那几率就和不用找Natasha拿钥匙自己脱掉手铐一样小。她不情不愿的翻出那条短信，拨出那个号码，噘着嘴把手机贴在耳边，响了五声后有人接了电话。

 

“喂？”很显然是Natasha的声音。

 

“你究竟是有钥匙还是没有？”Robin开门见山，然后听到对方停顿了一会儿。

 

“不好意思，哪位？”

 

Robin抓狂地咬了咬牙，又喝了一大口酒。

 

“我是Robin，Robin Scherbatsky，你绑架的那个人。”她可以很清楚的听到电话那头轻笑的声音。

 

“我还在想你什么时候才会打来呢。”Natasha说，“看来Stark欠我20块。”

 

“能麻烦你把钥匙放进我的信箱么？”Robin飞快的问道，迫切的想结束这场通话。咚，咚，有敲门声，她抬头望了一眼，要是Barney敢拿着什么该死的锯子来，他就死定了。“能等我一下么？”

 

“当然。”

 

她艰辛地从沙发上爬起来，边走边骂骂咧咧地咒着手腕上的物件。她尴尬的打开门，尽量把手藏在门背后，她无法想象如果Lily或者Ted看见了会作何反应，她也没有准备好怎么跟他们说这件事。“嘿……我靠不是吧。”站在门外的正是她电话那端的Natasha，举着手机笑的一脸人畜无害。Robin觉得自己快要炸了。

 

“不打算请我进去？”女人问着，笑意写在她亮晶晶的眸子里，弯弯的嘴角也透着恶作剧得逞般的愉悦，令人心下懊恼，“还是说你想让我在走廊里当着你所有邻居的面解开你的手铐？”Robin眯起了眼，不情愿地把门打开让她进来。Natasha走进屋子，看着眼前的场景瞬间就明白这里发生了什么，忍不住大笑起来。

 

“要是你敢动我一下，我就一枪把你崩了。”Robin威胁道，手里的格洛克26直指Natasha的脑袋。

 

“我倒宁愿看看你想怎么对付我，难得能在你身上看到一点以前Maria的影子，挺好的。”

 

“把钥匙拿出来。”Robin提出要求，走到前面看着Natasha，一时间彼此竟都无法移开目光。Natasha缓缓抬起双手，表示自己并不会对她造成任何威胁，然后她从外套口袋里拿出一枚小小的银钥匙，和Barney带来的那些几乎没有区别。

 

“我帮你？”

 

Robin点了点头。

 

“把枪放下。”Natasha边说边靠近她。Robin警惕地看着她，不确定该不该照做。“没这个必要，但凡我有一点想要伤害你的意思，我早就下手了，还能让你举枪对着我那么久。我希望我们能和平相处，Robin，我不会伤害你的。”她慢慢地把枪放到桌子上，然后默默把手冲Natasha递过去。

 

“你管我叫Robin。”她注意到了。

 

Natasha点了点头，然后把钥匙插进锁孔。

 

“是我做的不对，虽然也不是第一次了。所以我想帮你解开这个，就当是赔礼道歉了吧。”左手的手铐被解开，苍白的腕上出现了一道扎眼的红痕，Robin看着面前的矮她半个头的红发女人忙着手上的工作，挑了挑眉。

 

“你真的觉得帮我解开这个你亲手铐上的手铐能算作是赔礼道歉？”听到Robin这样问，Natasha只是耸了耸肩，不置可否。

 

“我在想一件事，不过还是那句话，你仍旧不是我想你是的那个人。”咔哒一声，右腕上的铐也松开了，掉在地上。Robin活动了一下手腕，为回复自由而感到高兴。

 

“你在想什么？”Robin忍不住问。

 

“我想问你愿不愿意跟我喝杯咖啡，或者喝杯酒什么的。”Natasha看了一眼桌上半空的红酒杯，Robin下意识的移开视线。“我们就随便聊聊，你有什么问题都可以问。”

 

她确实有不少问题。Natasha的目光一直追随着她的动作，看着她从口袋里拿出那张折起来的照片，打开，有什么东西飞快的在绿色的眸子里闪过，快到Robin几乎没有看到。

 

“我大概有一……百个问题。”

 

“不知道你咖啡煮的怎么样？”Natasha问，眼神戏谑。

 

“正巧是最棒的。”Robin笑的一脸得意，转身走向厨房，Natasha紧随其后。

 

“黑咖啡加——”

 

“两勺糖。”

 

Robin停下动作，手搭在碗柜上，回过头紧张地瞄了一眼身后的女人。

 

“有一些事情，我想我需要答案。”

 

Natasha拉了张厨房椅坐下，看Robin忙东忙西，不一会儿她端上来两杯咖啡，坐在了另一把椅子上。短暂的沉默过后，Robin指了指那张照片。

 

“这个是我？”

 

“是。”

 

“你之前说我们正在交往……我不觉得如果真有这么回事，我会不记得。”Robin说。

 

“你不记得是因为当时有人对付我们，所以现在你，Thor，Bruce，Clint还有Steve都不记得我们是谁了。”Natasha回答。

 

“谁？”

 

“那不重要。”

 

Robin看着她。

 

“我们在一起多久了？”

 

“快六个月了。”

 

Robin若有所思地点了点头。

 

“我们相处的……”她在两个人中间打着手势，“怎么样？”

 

Natasha拿起杯子呷了一口，温柔地注视着Robin。

 

“我们，”她模仿着这个傻女人的手势，“相处的非常好。”

 

“是嘛？”Robin不自禁地笑了起来。

 

“那你想要我说什么？”Natasha挑了挑眉，“说当我们接吻的时候，夜幕下有烟花绽放，星光四溢？说当每一次我们靠近彼此的时候，我们的手都会不受控制的想要触碰对方？”Natasha执起Robin的右手，手指若有似无地擦过她的手臂，那一瞬间直教人忘记了呼吸。Robin木讷地舔了舔唇——她并不该这样，但这感觉实在是太对了。她知道Natasha说的是真的，真相就在她眼前慢慢被编织出来，她能感觉得到。

 

她不知道的是，又有一条蓝色的裂纹出现在她的眼睛里，相比于之前的两条细微很多，但它确实存在着，是因为Natasha，因为Natasha的出现，Maria在被唤醒。她继续尝试道：“你赢来的那只小象我还留着。”

 

Robin眨眨眼，显然还没适应这个新话题。

 

“啊？”

 

“你在今年展览会上赢来的那只。”

 

“小飞象？”Robin问。

 

“小飞象。”

 

Robin轻声叹息，她脑海中只有模糊的记忆，她费力的在寻找，但就好像在水里一样令人无法看清。

 

“再来一杯？”她看了看Natasha快要见底的杯子。

 

“好。”

 

Robin起身走到咖啡机前按下按钮，突然一幕场景疯狂地袭入脑海，在眼前铺陈开来，清晰如昨日。

 

雨铺天盖地的从天空中倾泻下来，雨点连在一起，织成一张细密的网。夜幕下有两个女人并肩而立，手紧紧地缠绕着，一齐头也不回地冲入雨中，浑然不顾全身被雨水和寒冷浸透。当她们穿过整条街刚踏上人行道时，高个女人终于支撑不住倾倒在地，另一个稍矮一些的女人被拖拽得跪坐到她面前。Natasha为Maria挡住砸在脸上的雨点，眷恋地看着她，直直看进她深棕色的瞳仁里去。

 

“我爱你。”

 

告白的话语冲口而出，Natasha只希望Maria可以躲开这个话题假装没有听见。可是她没有。

 

“我也爱你。”Maria一只手揉进Natasha浸湿的头发，将两人的距离拉近，拉进一场深吻里。

 

暴风雨被深情相拥的恋人遗忘在夜色里。

 

 

当Robin重新睁开眼的时候，第一眼就看到Natasha伏在她身前，查看她有没有任何异常的迹象。

 

“我怎么了？”Robin虚弱地出声询问，想要坐起来。但Natasha摇了摇头，温柔地把她按回地上，希望她多趟一会儿。

 

“你记起来了。”

 

* * *

 

那夜，Robin梦到一个男人站在那里看着她，手中握着一根权杖，那上面闪着不祥的蓝色光芒。那男人看上去十分震怒，她听见他的喉咙里滚过一阵阴恻恻的冷笑。他优雅地将权杖举过头顶，继而指向她，然后——

 

她尖叫着惊醒，浑身颤抖沉浸在噩梦中无法自拔。身边的人感觉到响动醒来，她被拉进一个温暖怀抱，渐渐的安心起来。

 

“没事的，只是个梦而已，没事的。”Ted安慰Robin，并将她脸上被汗水濡湿的发丝拂到耳后。她越过Ted的肩膀看到镜子里的自己，棕色的瞳仁里没有一丝曾经出现过湛蓝裂痕的印记。

 

“嗯，只是个梦而已，没事了。”


	5. 5

夜，指针刚过10点。Natasha走在路上，偶尔有行人经过。Robin的记忆刚有些起色，Natasha便离开了她的公寓，怕逼得太紧又起了反效果。这情况不能心急，需要一点一点地慢慢来。

 

所以Natasha一出来就直接朝着史塔克大厦的公寓走去，更准确的说，是隔着五条街的那个健身房。她现在需要打一些沙袋或者找人练练手来抒发一下心情。她本来并没有预见到今晚发生的这一切，是，Maria的情况也许是在好转，可她们的关系并没有什么进展，依旧一天只能见上几个小时，这本来让她又苦恼又心痛，尤其是看到其他人都能每时每刻陪在心爱的人身边。

 

出于职业病带来的坏习惯，Natasha走在路上的时候总是会不停的回头看，辨认每一张脸，以确定她没有被跟踪。而诡异的是，她确实没有被跟踪。长久以来她都习惯了有人尾随在后，唯一的应对方法就是拐进小巷子里，不管是谁上去就用剪刀腿剪翻在地，然后打得对方满地找牙。

 

红发女人脚步轻快地走着，一抹得意的笑容展露在嘴角，显然她心情很好。如果她是个男人，看到她的人或许还会猜想她前一天晚上和一个美丽的女人有一场浪漫的约会。尽管她们相处的时间很少，但总的来说进展不错。之前Dr Foster说如果她不把Maria带回去，那么她恢复记忆的几率就和Stark可以举起Thor的锤子一样小。所以如今Maria能至少回忆起一些片段来，已经可以说是黑寡妇的巨大成就了。

 

到目前为止 ，Clint恢复的情况是最好的，他已经重新开始叫她Nat了。当然她只为此揍过他一次。其他人也快差不多能记得她了，而Maria显然是他们之中进度最慢的，但这不重要。她在健身房门口停下脚步，抬手扶上门把。以前，她要是也有今天这样的心情，就会叫上Clint去健身房，一般来这里或者去航母上的那个，都是老地方。但有时候他们也会在路上看见一间新的就随兴走进去，挑战拳击台上任何一个人。那些人并不认识他们，也就不会看见他们就落荒而逃，他们很享受这样的新鲜感，当然最主要的是看着那些信誓旦旦接受他们挑战的人最后被狠狠打脸实在是再有趣不过。

 

* * *

 

时间在她全神贯注打着沙包中过的很快，她把沙包当成了Loki然后一拳又一拳地冲着敌人身上招呼，直到愤怒的眼泪混着又急又快的呼吸声顺着脸颊淌下，她才停下来，抬手抹去泪痕。当Stark专属铃声第一次响起时她并没有在意，谁知电话那头的人却出乎意料的坚持，于是当第四次“有个白痴在呼你的移动电话”的诡异声音响彻这个健身房时，她终于舍得从场上下来。

 

“见鬼，怎么还不去死！”她咒骂一声走到背包旁边接了电话，“如果你还没有抓到Loki，就别再打我电话。”

 

“Romanoff！你得赶紧回来，立刻。”一阵刺骨的寒意沿着脊骨侵袭入五脏六腑。Maria出了什么事么？还是Clint终于全部记起来了？

 

“十分钟到。”

 

* * *

 

她三步并作两步地踏进史塔克大厦，对每一个挡住她去路的人怒目而视。Tony的事听上去非常紧急，而且并不像是件好事。在目前的情况下她只能猜想到集中可能性，其中她最害怕的就是有人离开了。她走进Tony那间议事大厅，身上还穿着没来得及换的运动服，房里Tony、Jane、Phil和Bucky看见她纷纷打了个招呼，他们看上去穿戴得更糟糕。

 

“怎么了？发生了什么？”她一进门Phil就迎了上来，递过一杯伏特加：他知道这位超级特工的习性。“就算是我也不会这么早就开喝，Coulson。”她离开健身房的时候才刚过凌晨四点半。

 

“先坐下……”他的声音很温和，抬手搭上Natasha的肩膀，但被她躲开了。

 

“不用了。如果发生了什么——”

 

“他们全都忘了。”Jane脱口而出，然后迎着其他人诧异而责怪的目光，“干什么？她需要知道。”

 

Natasha皱起了眉头，思索着。“他们都忘了？所有人？”

 

Jane点点头，“我们之前去看他们，先是听到有警报被触动了，然后我们到的时候，他们……那个，他们……就……”她的声音有些飘忽不定。

 

“他们就不记得我们了，又一次。”Bucky接过她的话，她虚弱地朝他勾了勾嘴角。

 

Natasha忽然觉得无比需要手里的酒，仰头一饮而尽，号称纯酒精带来的粗糙的刺痛滚过喉咙，仿佛这样能缓解一下脑中快要炸裂的胀痛。Jane哭了起来，她已经失去了继续战斗下去的信心。Natasha了解。Loki影响的不止是她，而是他们每一个人。所有他们爱着的人如今看他们就像看陌生人一样，这种感觉简直比杀了他们还难受。

 

她突然拿出电话，拨出了那个再熟悉不过的号码。

 

“喂？”

 

Natasha顿时眉头皱成一团。

 

“那个，嗨。我找M——Robin，她在吗？”此时此刻她恨极了那个称呼。

 

“你是？”男人问道，一边还打了个哈欠。

 

她还能说她是谁？“Natasha。”

 

电话那头有一阵沉默，然后男人回来，带来了让她失望的消息。

 

“不好意思，她不认识什么人叫Natasha。”

 

瞬间心口好像被刺了个透明窟窿一般，她的双腿失去了支撑她的力气，整个人跌进沙发里。

 

“打错了。”她挂掉电话，鼻子酸酸的，泪水在眼眶里打着转。Tony看着她，她却撇开眼不看他，目光越过Tony，虚焦地落在他背后玻璃窗上的某处。

 

Loki。她知道一定是他做了什么才会变成这样。他们眼里因记忆破壳而出产生的蓝色裂纹又彻底消失了，还好他们并没有把Banner从他的“专属空间”放出来，不然还不知道会发生什么。她发誓要是再让她看见那个人，她一定会把他碎尸万段。

 

 

两天后

 

Tony和Natasha跨进MacLaren's，坐在吧台边，面朝前，好像故意躲着某处专座。Tony叫来调酒师要了酒，Natasha不耐烦的用手指在桌上打着节奏。Maria就在那儿，坐在那个小团体常坐的沙发上，就在他们背后。她快要控制不住自己了，把Tony一起拽来就是为了防止自己像上次一样直接走上去做什么蠢事。

 

她其实都做好了再绑架Maria一次的准备，很少有这么让她大失方寸的事情发生。快要离开史塔克大厦的时候Tony追上来给了她一记迎头痛击，这才把她打清醒了。当然这件事情里有很大一部分是Tony的疏忽，所以他一勒马回悬崖就立即消失了。绑架确实不是解决问题的方法，除了Maria之外，所有失去记忆的复仇者们都被他们说服了，积极地配合他们做各种测试和治疗。只有Maria，不愿意与她进行接触，忽视她的亲近与努力，逼得他们没有办法只能动用武力。

 

让Natasha安静下来以后，Tony和Bucky一起说服了她再用多一次怀柔政策。如果这次还不行，再起正面冲突把人打晕带走。

 

“该行动了。”Tony侧身向她耳语。她装作不在意地回头望了望，看见Maria正朝洗手间走去。为了不引起周围人的怀疑，Natasha装作俯身在Stark脸上啄了一下，然后用口型示意他“一分钟”。虽然Maria并不记得她，但毕竟Maria现在的那些朋友见过她，而且她的红发太打眼，保不准就会被认出来，任何时候都要小心为上。所以她戴上一副能遮住她半张脸的大黑超，一直保持着安全距离尾随Maria进了化妆间。

 

化妆间里没有人，除了一间隔间看起来锁上了。Natasha把包放在一边，装作补妆的样子，直到她一听到冲水的声音就立即转身离开。她把时间算的刚刚好，关上门的那一刻Maria恰巧打开隔间的门。她从来不做没有把握的事，只要Maria还是她Natasha爱着的那个女人，不到10秒钟她就会拿着她的包追出来交还给遗失它的主人。当她听到身后Maria在叫她的声音时，Natasha几乎是扯着Tony的领子把他拽出了酒吧。

 

“嘿！你忘了拿你的包！”

 

但这时他们已经出了酒吧的门快步走向街尾。他们在路口拐角处停了下来，躲在墙后探出头来窥视方才那条街上的情形，确认他们没有被跟上。Natasha回身点了点头。

 

“我们没有被发现。”

 

Tony冲她眨眨眼，拿出自己的手机。“她跟出来了。”Natasha翻了个白眼，继续盯着街上，然后她看见Maria，一下子拽住了Tony。

 

“她要打你电话了。”她说。

 

“呶，手机给你。”

 

Natasha摇了摇头，“你接。”话音刚落电话就响了。

 

“想都别想，给你。”Tony把手机塞进她手里但Natasha翻个手又把手机递了回去，快的他都没看清。这该死的女间谍。

 

“如果我接了，她认出我来怎么办。”

 

“做这么多不就是为了让她认得你嘛，变种女狼？”

 

Natasha瞪大了眼看着他，“谁让她打的是你的电话。”说着她三两下就把Tony撂翻在地，一只手按住他脖子，另一只手接起电话贴在他耳边，也不在意行人纷纷投来诧异的目光，“接吧。”

 

 

 

另一边。

 

Robin追出来看见包的主人飞快的离开了酒吧，就坐回沙发上像往常一样窝在Ted身边。他们都在全神贯注地听Barney讲着什么故事，她就打开了手包想看看有没有什么可以辨识主人身份的证件之类的东西。

 

包里没有手机或者钥匙，只有一张纸条。

 

9点McLaren's见？万一你找不到我，打我电话，这是号码。——T x

 

然后底下是一串很潦草的号码。这个方法值得一试，总之能把包还回去就最好了。

 

“我去去就回。”Robin起身走到外面，对着那串号码仔细的输进手机，拨出，然后紧张的等待一个陌生人接起电话。铃声响了一阵，就在她快要放弃的时候，有人接了。

 

“喂？”电话那头的人听起来像便秘了一样。

 

“啊是，呃，嗨。你不认识我，但我想我在卫生间捡到了你女朋友的包，酒吧里，McLaren's。”Robin说的很快，电话那头的男人笑了起来。

 

“我们现在得去另外一个地方。这样吧，我把我地址给你，能不能请你保证在不会变成跟踪狂的情况下把包放过去？我会支付你的计程车费。”

 

Robin笑了，“我会努力的，我会把包放过去，没问题。给我一个小时？”

 

“你叫什么名字？”男人问，“我叫Tony。”话音未落电话里传来一声疼痛的呻吟。

 

“Robin。”她警惕地回答道，“你……还好吗？”

 

“我没事，Robin。不用今晚那么急就把包拿过来，很晚了。明天吧，明天中午怎么样？你明天中午过来，我们可以顺便请你吃顿饭或者什么的表示一下谢意。”

 

“这个真的不用了。明天12点怎么样？”Robin欣慰地回答。她确实宁愿白天过去，大晚上的总有些诡异的恐惧感，万一他们是杀人团伙可肿么破。

 

“就这么定了。”

 

* * *

 

房间很昏暗，只有一盏闪烁不定的灯挂在天花板上。Robin看着另一个女人走近，手里枪直指她的命门。她不安地舔了舔唇，看着Natasha越走越近，那女人的双眸被染的漆黑一片。她们身后的某处传来阴狠的笑声，回荡在房间里。

 

“求求你不要伤害我。”

 

砰的一声枪响，Robin不知怎么的却躲过了射来的子弹，她倒在地上，回过神时吓得尖叫了起来，用尽全身力气快速地向后挪着，想要尽可能地离危险远一些。又是一声枪响，这次她感觉到了钻心疼痛，子弹打穿了她的腿。她看见Natasha站到她面前，顿时吓的毛骨悚然，除了发出尖厉的叫声之外什么也做不了。Natasha轻轻抬脚，将马靴踏在Robin腿上，慢慢的使力撵下去。Robin痛的不可自抑，感觉自己快要晕过去了。

 

“你为什么要这么做？”她呜咽道，不受控制的声泪俱下。

 

“如果我不能得到你，别人也休想得到。”Natasha再一次举起枪，扣下了扳机。


	6. 6

Robin抬头望着面前这座高耸入云的大楼，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。当计程车停在停在史塔克大厦门口的时候，她对着手机再三确认了地址没有弄错。

 

来的路上并不愉快，司机看起来特别恐怖，一直用吃人似的眼神盯着Robin。Robin使劲扭头看着窗外不去看他，目光扫过飞快倒退的建筑物和路上的行人，也不参与那种无意义的陌生人之间缓和气氛的闲聊，任凭这个奇怪的司机用奇怪的眼神扫视她。现在她站在巨型建筑前的人行道上，不知道下一步该怎么做。

 

Tony发给她的短信上除了地址外没有只言片语。她不想就这样走进去因为会显得没有礼貌，却也不想像现在一样呆在外面，这实在太冷了。就在她犹豫不决地向前走了几步的时候，手机震了起来。

 

你来了之后就乘电梯直接到顶楼。:)

 

Tony Stark会发表情？

 

Robin朝大门走去，在落地玻璃中自己倒映出的影子前停了下来。眸子已经回到了那种熟悉又陌生的蓝色，正躲在一缕棕色的碎发下清清冷冷地望着她。身上是宽松的针织衫和牛仔裤，这是她试了一上午最终挑选的结果。就在她定了定心神要走进去的时候，突然听见身后有人在叫她。

 

“Robin！Robin，嘿！”她转身一瞥，看见Ted正向她跑过来。

 

他把她拉进怀里紧紧地抱住她。

 

“Ted，嗨，”她回抱他，“你怎么在这儿？”

 

“我刚在隔壁那条街开完个会，出来就看见你下了计程车。吃个午餐？”

 

Robin看着他。

 

“等等，你知道我要来见Tony Stark对不对？”

 

Ted面露窘色。

 

“可能吧……但我说去吃午餐可不是骗你的。”

 

Robin得意地笑了笑，牵过他的手。

 

* * *

 

“你刚才是不是在简讯后面加了个笑脸？”Tony边看Natasha用他手机传简讯边问。

 

“是又怎样。”

 

“哈哈。令人闻风丧胆的黑寡妇传简讯会加表情符号，说出去谁信？”

 

Natasha抬肘撞了他一下。

 

“谁都信。我给每个人都这么发除了你。”

 

Tony在她旁边夸张地扮作被击倒的样子，从她手里抢回了电话。

 

“怎么？不相信我？”她觉得好笑。

 

“有了Natalie Rushman的前车之鉴，还真是的。”

 

Natasha从鼻子里哼了口气。

 

“我还在纽约救了你一条小命呢。”

 

“没有你的帮忙我也能自己料理Loki，Romanoff。”

 

她笑。

 

“Sir，请允许我通知您Robin Scherbatsky小姐和她的朋友此时与您的垂直距离为17层楼，正在接近。”JARVIS的声音响起在房内。

 

两人听到后都下意识抬起了头。

 

“准备好了吗，姑娘？”

 

“准备好很久了。”

 

Tony安慰地拍了拍女人的肩。

 

“你要记住，跟她成为朋友，Natasha。她终有一天会醒过来的。”

 

电梯门打开，两人看见Robin和Ted手牵着手走进来，忙不迭地弹了开去，Tony走上前向他们问好。

 

“啊，想必你就是我们可亲可敬的救命恩人！”他握了握Robin的手。“以及这位素未谋面的陌生人。”

 

Ted激动地握住Tony的手，控制不住内心迷弟的心情。

 

“我叫Ted，我是Robin的男朋友，我是你的超级粉丝来的。”

 

“也是看得出来你一直在说我我我的。”Tony干笑了一下抽回自己的手。Ted跟着大笑起来，表现的实在有些过分雀跃，Tony不着痕迹地朝后退了一步。Ted边笑边回手靠上了Robin的后腰。

 

“这是Natasha……Nat？”Tony伸手想把Natasha揽过来却扑了个空，回头看时却见她仍旧僵硬地坐在沙发上，“你要不要……过来打个招呼？”

 

Tony小心翼翼地出声询问。上一次他看到她像这个样子坐着的时候最后大腿上吃了颗子弹。Natasha闻言清了清喉咙，站起身来的时候已经换上了Natalie Rushman式的标准笑容。她走到Robin和Ted面前，执了Robin的手礼貌地握了握，放开的时候只见Ted伸手过来。Natasha以迅雷不及掩耳之势屈膝冲Ted大腿根踢去，Ted反应不及，被踢的摔倒在地蜷成一团，疼的直嚷嚷，大老远的都能听见。

 

“别，Nat。”Tony在她面前打了个响指，试图把她从一些梦魇里唤醒。她只是不爽的皱着眉拍掉了他的手。

 

“真是抱歉，很高兴认识你们。”她说，重新又与他们握手问好，带着满面自信的笑容，握着Ted的手暗暗使了劲。“你真是我的英雄，我得好好谢谢你。”

 

“小事一桩。我是加拿大来的，我们那儿的人都这样。”Robin爽朗地笑起来。“噢，这个给你！”她笨拙地递过那个手袋，“太失礼了，我很少这么慌慌张张的，大概是因为进这座传说中的史塔克大厦真是太难得了。”她扫视着四周。

 

Natasha白了一眼笑的见牙不见眼的Tony，如果是Hill绝对不可能用这种姿态跟某人说话。

 

“这让我怎么说呢？”他说，“不是我自夸，这栋楼是真的很不错哟。事实上我还在考虑要不要扩建。”

 

Ted在一旁发出了奇怪的声响并随机捂住了嘴巴。Natasha挑了眉看他。这捉急的男人现在看上去就跟五岁没什么区别。

 

“Sir，我是说，Mr Stark，Sir，如果我能参与您大楼的扩建工作我会非常荣幸的。”

 

Tony大笑起来拍了拍他的背。

 

“我们坐下谈。”Tony把他们引到沙发前。Ted就像一只过分粘人的小公狗一样，差点坐到了Robin的 腿上。“请问，你们都是做什么工作的？”

 

“我在环球新闻工作。”Robin回答，一边不动声色的把Ted的手从她的膝盖上推了开去。

 

“我在哥伦比亚大学教建筑学。”Ted笑着说。

 

“不知道你是？”他看着Natasha。

 

“我在警察局——”

 

“——真的假的？”Ted失笑。

 

Natasha瞪他。

 

“你要干什么？”Ted条件反射地瑟缩了一下。

 

“没什么，没什么！”

 

“我们Nat比她看上去能打，上个礼拜我就亲眼看见她搞定了一个壮她两倍的大高个儿。”

 

“真是不敢相信。”Ted的语气里略带轻蔑。Robin斜他一眼抬肘推了他一下。“干嘛？我又没有瞎说，她本来就很——”

 

“不要说出来。”Tony咕哝了一句。

 

可已经来不及了，那个字从他口里蹦了出来。

 

“矮。”

 

话音未落Natasha已经从椅子上站起来，像一阵龙卷风般刮出了房间，所过之处一片狼藉，几乎能在地板上看见灼烧过的痕迹。Ted左看看右看看，表情尴尬。

 

“她不喜欢人家说她矮。”

 

Ted举起手，像个幼稚园的小朋友。

 

“我又不知道。”

 

Robin听罢站了起来。

 

“我去看看她。”

 

“可我们的午餐怎么办？”Ted抱怨道，但Robin无视了他。

 

“她一般会去哪里？”

 

“健身房，两层楼下。”Tony回答。

 

Robin朝着Natasha离开的方向走了，留下Ted一个人闷闷不乐。“其实我在考虑要不要重塑……”

 

 

她在楼下四通八达的走道里像个无头苍蝇一样地逛了十分钟后，终于隐约听到了前面传来沙袋被疯狂打击的闷响，循声走去果然找到了健身房，然后在健身房里找到了她。Robin在门口停了一会儿，看着那个红头发的小个子女人把面前的沙袋当杀父仇人一般的打，不知道该出个声告诉对方自己来了，还是默默的离开。忽的她玩心起，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，从后拍了一下Natasha的肩，然后飞快的闪到一边，居然还真的躲过了迎面飞来的一拳。

 

“呼，是我！”Natasha眨了眨眼才认清来人。

 

“见鬼，真是不好意思。我在这里的时候基本上没有人敢过来打扰我。”

 

她收回手，活动了一下指关节，咔咔作响。

 

“看得出来。”Robin失笑。

 

Natasha草草地冲她点点头算是打了招呼，就又转回身专注于她的“假想敌”。Robin跟着走到沙袋后面紧紧地扶住。

 

“来吧。”她示意Natasha。拳头复又落下，起先节奏不快，待Robin适应，确信她hold得住不会被打飞出去，节奏便加快起来。

 

“你灵活性不错嘛。”Natasha在呼吸的空隙间说道，“如果站在那儿的是Tony，我大概早就KO他了。”

 

Robin微笑。

 

“多谢。”

 

“你以前有像这样练过吗？”Natasha问。Robin感觉手臂开始酸疼，但她继续装作很轻松的样子。

 

“这个？没有。我以前有打过冰球，不过也就那样。”

 

Natasha点了点头，继而一记横拳飞过去打在沙袋上，击得Robin向后退了一小步。一时间她们都没有再出声，Robin静静地看着Natasha挥拳。

 

“你练这个多久了？”须臾之后Robin打破沉静。Natasha犹豫地顿了一下，一记左勾拳没有打到沙袋上。“对不起。”

 

“从我记事开始。”

 

“我会的事情里面要说同样跟了我那么长时间的，就只有开枪了。”

 

Natasha盯着她看。

 

“那真是棒棒哒,，一般人做不到。”

 

Robin只觉得脸烧得慌。

 

“别这么说。是个人都会打人踢人，关键就在于你有没有学会怎么打才能打到别人。”

 

“我从来没有那个时间（去学）。”Robin回答。

 

Natasha抬眉挑衅般地看她，下巴点了点她们身处的这个地方。

 

“我们现在不就有时间嘛。”换来Robin诧异地盯着她看。

 

“我其实，就并不是很需要，而且，我穿成这样也没法……”

 

“我认为你需要，每个人都得学会怎么去保护自己。至于你穿什么并没有太大所谓，我们只是随便练练，教你一些基本的动作。如果你愿意的，我们可以经常来。”

 

“就一个条件，”Robin有些紧张，“对我下手轻点儿？”

 

Natasha带她到另一边场地上活动腿脚，边热身边一脸坏笑地看着她。

 

“这我可不能保证。”

 

* * *

 

她重重地摔在垫子上，看着Natasha居高临下地逼近她。这女人看起来脸不红气不喘，除了一头好看的红发有些散乱之外，几乎连一滴汗都没流。

 

“我还以为你说你不会对我下这么重的手？”Robin轻声抱怨。

 

“我可没这么说过。”Natasha反驳，“好了，起来。”

 

她朝Robin伸出手，后者看了看，摇摇头自己慢慢站了起来。

 

“乖。”Natasha绕着她转了一圈，瞬间想出了12种不同的方法来击倒Robin，可以令到对方完全无法反抗。

 

“你在找什么？”Robin看的胆战心惊。

 

Natasha在她面前站住脚步看着她。

 

“我现在就可以拧断你的脖子而你根本来不及反应。”

 

Robin目瞪口呆地盯着她看。

 

“想象一下你晚上喝了几杯之后走回家，我从角落里突然出现把你拽进旁边的小巷子里，你被我摁在墙上。”

 

Natasha突然出手扣住Robin的喉咙，只是放在那里，并没有用力。

 

“你会怎么做？”

 

“呃、”Natasha抬脚踢中Robin脚踝，一把把她撂倒在地，欺身而上压的她动弹不得。

 

“太迟了，我已经有枪在手直指你太阳穴，你下一步要怎么办？”

 

Natasha用手比出一把枪对着Robin的脑袋。

 

“我不——”

 

“砰，你已经死了。”

 

Robin瘫倒在地喘着粗气。

 

“你做的太快了。”

 

“这是现实。凶手杀你之前从来不会慢慢考虑。”

 

Robin在她身下不安的动了动。

 

“如果这就是你对上门还你东西的人表达感谢的方式，那看来下次我还是不要管的好。”

 

她虚弱的笑笑。Natasha耸了耸肩不置可否。

 

“随你怎么说，反正我是一个很和善的人。”

 

她从Robin身上翻下来，坐在一旁的空地上。

 

“要是你的基础训练都是这个级别的话，那以后还是别预我了——我不觉得我这老胳膊老腿还受得住。”

 

Natasha偷笑。

 

“不，相信我，我就是想看看你会怎么反应。”

 

Robin坐起身舒展了一下胳膊。

 

“不知道那两个大男人要多久……”

 

“我还是非常乐意再教你一些基础的东西，就现在吧。”

 

* * * 

 

等两个女人回来的时候已经是两个小时以后了，Robin换了身衣服，肩上挎个包装着换下来的那身。

 

听见她们的动静Tony和Ted都抬起头来。

 

“你这身衣服哪儿来的？”等她们坐下后Ted问道。

 

“Natasha借我的，没想到很合身。”

 

Ted拿了面前桌上的图纸给Robin看并给她讲解着什么，Tony看看他们，又看看身边的红发女人。

 

“看我干嘛？Maria有成吨的衣服放在这儿，不然呢？给她穿我的？”她拿起瓶子抿了口水，细声辩解道。

 

他眯起眼睛，一脸狐疑。

 

“别跟我说你把她给睡了。”换来Natasha轻蔑地冷哼出声。

 

“拜托，我知道我能♀干但我也没那么能♀干。我就教了她点东西。”

 

“那个，我想我们该走了。”Robin说着和Ted一起站了起来。

 

“谢谢你今天教我的东西，挺有趣的。什么时候我们再约。”

 

Natasha点头：“没（yue）问（yue）题（yue）。”

 

突然也不知哪来的勇气，从桌上拿了只笔上前抓起Robin的手，在她手掌上潦草写下了自己的电话号码。

 

“下次你想锻炼的时候，打我电话。”在Ted视线不及处，她冲她眨了眨眼。

 

“好的。”Robin红着脸轻声应了。

 

Ted末了还满脸期待地看着Tony，后者把他们一路送进了电梯里。

 

“我会联系你的。”Tony说。

 

“我好像没有给我的联系方式……要不要我留一下电话或者邮箱——”电梯门合上了他的后半句话，这使得Tony大大的松了口气。

 

“你不会真的去联系他的对吧。”Natasha问。

 

“我要是真这么干了，估计在你手里也活不久了对吧。”

 

Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀，“你真是了解我。”

 

“啊，你们在这儿！”回到房间，他们看见Phil激动地叫着三步并作两步地冲了进来。

 

“Coulson你看起来很捉急啊，怎么了？”Tony问。

 

“有新线索，我们发现有一伙可疑的小年轻游荡在一个街区附近，可能是被Loki同化了的。Romanoff，该你上了。”

 

* * *

 

夜了。他们告别Tony和Natasha走出史塔克大厦时已过了五点，午餐的计划于是改成了晚餐。

 

但就在Ted和Robin从餐厅出来的时候，一辆加长轿车发出刺耳的刹车声停在了他们面前，Barney从后座闪了出来，抓着Ted的衬衫领子几乎是用扔的把他拽上了车。

 

Robin皱着眉头不满面前发生的一切。Barney毫不在意地耸耸肩。

 

“兄弟守则，Robin。兄弟先于马——非常有魅力的女朋友。”

 

“算你反应快，Stinson。”

 

Barney跑回轿车里，叫嚣着什么也听不清楚，Robin看着车缓缓驶离，叹了口气，真是个浪漫的夜晚啊。

 

她开始向家的方向走去，这边离她的公寓不远，这条路已经走了不下千次。但这次不同。有几个不认识的人跟在她后面，指指点点地调笑着她。毛骨悚然。如果是在白天，她自然不会害怕。布鲁克林的街头很繁忙，她可以轻易把这伙人甩在熙熙攘攘的人群里。然而现在街上一个人也没有，那群家伙悄无声息的摸上来，带头的人一把拽住她胳膊把她往后拖去。

 

“喂！混蛋，放开我！”

 

所有徒劳的挣扎带来的结果只是让他更用力的捏紧她，一路拖进了旁边昏暗的窄巷子。

 

Robin几乎不敢相信，但这确确实实发生了。

 

“看这妞儿，挺有料嘛。”

 

混子头头边说边放开Robin，把她大力推到墙上。记不记得Natasha教过你……┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~艹艹艹她教我什么了？

 

这伙人把她围起来逼进墙脚，断了她所有可能逃跑的去路。被簇拥在中心的男人走上前，Robin突然出手一拳打在他脸上，用上了她所有的力气，却似乎收效甚微，因为那人笑了。

 

“到我了。”也不知哪里闪出来的拳头带着顽石般的力量打在Robin脸上，一点闪躲的余地都没有。她倒在地上，血腥味顿时充斥在口腔里，“呸”的一声把血沫子混着唾液吐出。

 

其中两个人抓住她的胳膊和腿，第三个人开始用力踢她打她，那混子头只是站在一边一手插在裤袋里看着。

 

本来跟Natasha训练完之后她身上就各种酸疼，而现在，现在疼得她简直要死过去。来自地狱的双手把她强行摁在地上被迫接受拳打脚踢。片刻之后落在她身上的动作停了，Robin没有一丝力气，难受得直想吐。感觉到那头目在拉开她外裤的拉链，她调动起身体里残存的力量不停挣扎想要阻止这一切的发生。他在她身前跪定，小心地摆好自己的姿势。

 

“尽情的叫吧。”

 

然而下一秒响起的并不是Robin的尖叫声。控制她双脚的那个男人被突然地拖离，紧接着是另外两个，最后是带头的这个。Robin觉得四肢百骸都虚弱的不听使唤，眼皮似有千斤重，不受控制地往下掉，让她来不及看清楚她的救命恩人到底是谁。

 

她昏迷前看见的最后一幕是那一闪而过的红发。


	7. 7

Robin神志不清，脑袋里跟像塞满了浆糊似的。就算是闭着眼睛也能感受到周围有强光刺透眼皮。她勉力想睁开眼看清自己身处何处，但光刺得她眼睛生疼，根本看不见周遭环境。从喉头滚出一声呻吟，怎么这么亮，耳边的哔哔声惹的她烦躁，像她的心跳声一般打着枯燥的节奏……哔……哔……哔……她简直要被逼疯了。Robin尝试着动了一下，手从厚厚的被子下探出来，冷空气霎时倒灌进被窝里。她没有被绑起来，这也就是说她现在是安全的，或者之前发生的一切只是一场恶作剧。

 

有什么在轻触她的手，微微抬起，十指交叉，然后慢慢握紧，Robin回握。有另一只手顺着纹路和脉络，摩沙着她的手背，轻轻柔柔的。Robin猛的想起自己的处境，一阵恐慌袭来，然后又在手上微妙的触感中被安抚。

 

有门被打开，声音传来。

 

“病人怎么样了？”

 

“我觉得她快醒了，但我不确定。可能是做噩梦了。”

 

听到这声音，Robin十分意外。她本以为守在她身边的会是Ted，毕竟记忆力Ted有追踪她的袭击者。但很快她意识到不是，这个认知令她失望而痛苦，她的正牌男友似乎从不在她需要的时候出现。红发。Natasha。

 

“你在这儿呆了很长时间了。”

 

“没有很长。”Natasha回答。

 

“她目前很稳定，或许你应该回你自己的房间——”

 

“不要说了，Jane。”

 

“你需要休息。”

 

“等她醒了我会休息的。”

 

“我们不知道她什么时候醒，说不定一时半会儿她还不会醒。”Jane回答。

 

Natasha固执的不答话。

 

“回房间去，吃点东西，然后洗个澡睡一觉。就算睡一个小时也行。她要是醒了我就过去叫你。”

 

感觉到Natasha抽走了交叠在她手中的手，Robin下意识想出声挽留。这里她就认识Natasha一个人，要是连她都走了，她就真的孤零零一个了。Robin想开口说话，想大喊，然而上天像是有意要跟她开玩笑，把一字一句尽数封在她紧闭的唇角。

 

* * *

 

Robin再一次醒来并彻底清醒的时候，天已经黑了，也不知道离上一次睡过去又过了多久——几个小时又或是几天？她费力地望了望周遭的环境，发现身处的地方跟她想的不太一样。这房间看起来很舒适，像医院又并非想象当中的医院。Robin右手边就是那恼人的哔哔声的来源，一根长导管连着监护仪和她的右手食指，显得那么煞有介事。她向来不喜欢这些，便又小心地把手缩回被子里。

 

Robin瞥向左手边，一个蜷在椅子上的模糊身影吸引了她的注意，吓的几乎叫出声来。啪嗒一声台灯亮了，是Natasha，正端着一张紧张兮兮的脸看着她。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

Robin点点头，尽量使自己平静下来。

 

“还好……还好，就是，有点被吓到了，我没想到旁边还有人。”

 

Natasha放松下来，换上一抹微笑。

 

“对不起，我把灯关了，本来是想睡一会儿，不过在椅子上确实睡不踏实。”

 

“你其实没必要非得呆在这儿。”Robin有些言不由衷。

 

“我得确保你没事才放心。我把你送过来的时候你的状况很不好。”

 

“我们怎么过来的？发生是么事了？”

 

“我去买东西的路上看见一群人推着什么人进了条小巷子，我就跟上去看看。我根本没想到会是你，把那群人打退了以后我才看清楚。”Natasha没说实话，那晚她看见Ted被拽进一辆豪华轿车的下一秒就直接奔出了史塔克大楼，然后一路跟着Robin回家。当意外发生时，Natasha立即进入黑寡妇状态并上前营救。但奈何对方人数众多，等她撂倒最后一个歹徒的时候，某些伤害已经造成。“我当时吓坏了，这里是我能想到的最近的地方。对不起，我真的不知道该怎么办——如果你觉得医院比这儿呆着舒服的话，我可以送你去。”

 

原来她回到史塔克大楼了。

 

Natasha双眼噙着泪，手抚上Robin的胳膊。

 

“对不起我没有早点赶过去，Robin，对不起，真的对不起。”

 

Robin看着她。这个陌生人，这个她捡到她包的女人，对她关心的程度到了令人费解的地步。Robin闭上眼睛，头在隐隐作痛。

 

“这不是你的错。如果有错，那也是我的。我只是觉得，如果我有能力保护自己就好了，而不是只会朝他们打上一拳。”

 

“你在我这儿学了一堂课就已经会打人了？”Natasha笑，眼里有星子在闪烁。

 

“有那么一瞬间，我觉得我可以把他们全部撂倒。”

 

因为你就是可以啊。Natasha想着。

 

“我那个提议依然有效。”Natasha提醒她。

 

“我来这儿多久了？”Robin问。

 

“Dr. Foster希望你可以多留几天，好让他们给你做些测试，以确保你真的没事。”

Robin点点头。

 

“发生这种事我简直想都不敢想，”她神情有些懊恼，“我手机在哪儿？我得给Ted打个电话。”

 

“我们已经告诉Ted了……唔，他没接，转去留言信箱了。”

 

“这样啊？不过倒也有可能，他现在大概在照顾一个宿醉不清醒的混蛋。”

 

Natasha点点头站起身，从一旁的台子上取来Robin的手机。

 

“你已经昏迷了快24个小时了”

 

“真的假的！这怎么可能？”

 

“Dr.Foster给你检查过后就给你开了几片安眠药，好像是叫安必恩。”

 

“我居然睡了这么长时间。”Robin有些气恼，猛戳着手机。突然有杯水戳到她眼皮子底下，害得她差点对眼儿。Robin瞥了眼正盯着她看的Natasha。

 

“喝点水吧。”

 

“我不渴。”Robin回答。

 

“拜托？”

 

对上Natasha热切的眼神，Robin有些不自在，索性伸手去接那个杯子，Natasha却先她一步躲了开去。

 

“我来吧？”

 

Robin看看她。

 

“我还是能自己喝水的。”

 

Natasha叹了口气。

 

“那你自己来吧。”

 

Robin接过她递来的杯子，却在以为握紧了的下一秒把杯子摔在了床上，水浸透床单被套，冷冷的贴着她的腿，如同一场无情的嘲笑。

 

Natasha条件反射般的拽过一条毛巾盖在水渍上，尽可能轻柔地擦着。

 

“我是真的想帮你，”她说，“我想是因为Dr. Foster给你开的药的副作用，你全身的肌肉都使不上力，所以你最好也不要站起来。”

 

“我这样子就像个废物。”Robin颓唐地生着闷气，Natasha摇摇头，一手抚上她的肩。

 

“没人怪你。”

 

她又去接了杯水然后递到Robin面前。上唇触及到清凉液体的那一刻，Robin才意识到自己是真的渴了，咕咚咕咚把水喝了个精光。喝完喘口气，拿手背一抹嘴，抬头就对上Natasha一张笑意盈盈的脸，眼里倒映着她呆呆的表情。

 

“你真是要认真听取我的建议，不会害你的。”Natasha翘起唇角，“我可不止这张好看的脸。”

 

Robin翻个白眼，然后也咧嘴笑了。

 

“那个，Natasha？”

 

“嗯？”她又给Robin去倒了杯水。

 

“等我这次出去以后，我打算认真考虑一下你的提议，当然如果你没空帮我的话……”

 

“现在别多想。”她覆上Robin的手，那触感因为刚握过水杯而微带凉意，“现在就专心养好身体，还有把这水喝了。”

 

* * *

 

几天后Ted来接Robin，小心翼翼得好像她随时都会碎掉一样。其实伤好了以后，Robin的情况并不算太坏，她变黑的瞳仁有恢复的迹象，其他的创伤也在被逐渐修复。Dr. Foster的本意是让她再卧床休息一个礼拜，然而事实是Robin直接忽略了她的建议，Natasha知道了之后倒只是笑笑，意料之中。

 

Natasha看着他们，目光紧随着Ted把Maria从她身边带走，好像要在他后脑勺灼出个洞来。他拒绝了他们所有人的建议，固执地认为Robin现在的最佳去处是他的公寓。不过Robin显然不这么认为。

 

“不要，Ted。如果我不呆在这儿的话，我宁愿回家。”

 

“可是——”

 

“我的衣服都在我家里，还有我自己的床。以我现在这个样子，没有什么比我自己的床更令人安慰的了。”

 

Ted无助地看向Natasha。

 

“她说的对。”Natasha煞有介事地复合。别把她从我身边带走。

 

Ted斜了她一眼，然后听到一声滴滴的喇叭声响，他马上转头看去。

 

“计程车来了，上车吧。”

 

“我一会儿就来。先让我道个别。”

 

“……好吧。”

 

他冲Natasha点了点头，然后走开去，跟司机师傅聊上了。

 

“Natasha，谢谢你，谢谢你救了我。”

 

“不用谢，注意安全，好吗？”

 

“我会的。”

 

Natasha冲她挥了挥手，慢慢的转身。道过别，也该走了。

 

“下个礼拜一你有空吗？”Robin冲她的背影脱口而出，声音刚刚好够她听到。Natasha顿住，回过身来。

 

“目前来说有，怎么？”摆出一张好看的无辜脸。

 

“能不能再教我一些防身术？”

 

Natasha一张笑靥明亮起来，走回到Robin面前轻轻地拥了她一下，看见Ted朝她们这边看过来的样子复又沉下脸来。

 

“下午5点可以吗？”她抬头看着高挑的女人。

 

Robin点头。

 

“需要我带什么吗？”

 

“把你自己带上，然后再带一瓶水。”Natasha说。

 

“没问题。”

 

“好。”

 

“见面之前再打我电话，敲定一下。”Robin说。

 

“全世界都没什么可以阻挡我们见面。”

 

* * *

 

不到十分钟。

 

“我和你一起去！”Natasha冲Tony喊，后者正躲在吧台后面倒着一杯酒，心里盘算着若是他拒绝的话，Natasha大概……也许……可能不会一把扑过来绞了他的脖子……吧？Tony慢悠悠的喝了一口，视死如归地看着Natasha。

 

“不行。”

 

说完他立刻朝后躲去，但对面的Natasha并没有动，像被钉在了原地，死死剜住他。那眼神凶狠的就像Maria盯新手特工。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为，”他又抿了一口，冰块撞在一起碰出响声，“必须有人留在这儿守着。”

 

Tony几乎可以听见Natasha撵着后牙槽的声音，幸好他们中间还隔了个大理石吧台。

 

“而且，你得去找Maria。如果我没记错的话，你过几天有个约会。”

 

“那不是约会。”

 

“如果我搞错的话，你和Hill的第一次约会也是在拳击擂台上。”

 

“那是跟Maria，又不是Robin。”Natasha横了他一眼，双手攀上吧台边缘。“她现在看我就跟我看你一样。”

 

“好受伤啊，Romanoff。”Tony仰头喝完杯中的残酒。“但她其实挺喜欢你的，我能看得出来，或许只是她自己不知道罢了。她对你挺不一样的，”他朝虚空里夸张的做着手势，“你们之间，有feel。”

 

Natasha白了他一眼。

 

“所以黑寡妇现在只管去拯救她心爱的女人，”Tony绕过吧台，手中的金属板一挥，虚空里弹出一块电子显示屏，“追踪这些定位目标的任务就交给我了，我一定会把Loki打趴在地上。”

 

* * *

 

电话铃响的时候Robin正躺在沙发上舒服地伸着懒腰，她胡乱地朝身后摸着，差点把一听可乐扫到地板上。看清来电显示，她绽开一抹笑容，摁下接听。

 

“喂？”

 

“喂，Robin，我是Natasha。”

 

“Hi，你还好吗？”

 

“我很好，你呢？感觉有好一点吗？”

 

“好多了，谢谢。”Robin回答。

 

“那就好。一会儿下午你还来吗？”

 

“当然，我马上准备出发了。”

 

“你打的来吗？”Natasha问。

 

“对啊……”

 

“要不我来接你吧？我已经在车上了。”

 

Robin停顿了一下。

 

“好……好啊，大概什么时候到？”

 

“那就要看了，你那儿离展望公园*多远？”

 

 

*ProspectPark：纽约展望公园，位于布鲁克林区。


	8. 8

Nat：希望我今晚没有折腾的你太惨烈，你做的很好，继续保持:)

 

Robin看着信息笑的一脸满足，手机一滑掉在浴室的地上，她扒着浴缸朝外看一眼，内心默默祈祷屏幕安好无损，又躺回覆盖着香草气味泡沫的舒适中，餍足地发出一声叹息，任热水包裹她的全身，浸没她的脸颊。哪儿哪儿都疼！终于能够回家休息实在是太好了，Natasha的手段实在是颇有些难以承受。但这不代表她厌烦，她是十分感激的。利用过去这两周的空隙学到的，相比于别处简直是事半功倍。

 

况且Natasha对她十分温柔而耐心，所做的每一步Robin都能不费力地跟上，而且今天她已经能接住Natasha一拳了，尽管她自己的进攻仍不十分理想。结束了之后，Natasha严辞勒令她回家以后立即泡个热水澡。事实证明这是个明智的决定。Robin泡进热水里，瞬间觉得自己又活了过来，睡意袭来，上眼皮和下眼皮开始打架。然而她只能尽可能地告诉自己保持清醒，她可不想醒来发现自己泡在一缸冷水里这种事再次发生。

 

半个小时就这么躺过去，水也换了几波，Robin终于下决心不再贪恋温度，用脚趾够到堵住下水口的塞子，往上一拎拔了出来——她从小泡澡的时候就学会了这么做。看着水越来越低，艰难地从浴缸里爬出来，毛孔都舒展开的皮肤骤然曝在空气里，冻的她一个哆嗦，忙三步并作两步去拿挂在门背后的浴巾，抖开裹在身上。鸡皮疙瘩蹭着干燥温暖的浴巾，这才消停下去。然后她突然想起了她的手机。

 

“完蛋。”

 

低头就瞅见手机躺在溢出来的水和泡沫中间，安静得像一块砖。Robin忙捡起来拿浴巾使劲儿擦了擦，打开试了试，居然还能用。她走回房间，回信息给Natasha。

 

Robin：没事，撑得住，希望我明天不会腰酸背疼。还要谢谢你，你教的很好。

 

Robin打开衣柜，拿了件背心和一条短裤，还有她毛茸茸的紫色袜子。去厨房倒上满满一杯红酒，然后打算看掉拖了快两个月的权利的游戏最后一集。边走边又看了眼手机，有新信息。

 

Nat：记着你说的话，下礼拜说不定我会加倍训练你。

 

Robin：尽管放马过来。

 

“哦，是你啊。”Robin有些郁郁地打开门，放Lily进来。

 

“不要跟我说你忘了。”

 

'呃……'

 

这是她们每月固定的电影红酒之夜。

 

“怎么可能呢，”她随口扯谎，“我只不过以为是别人。”

 

“还有谁要来吗？”Lily问着，一屁股坐到沙发上。

 

“没谁。”Robin一边回答，一边从厨房快速拿了两个高脚杯出来，在Lily身边坐下。她给两个都倒上红酒，然后拿起自己那杯抿着。

 

“得了吧，撒谎。”Lily挑眉，“你本来希望是谁？”

 

Robin一口气说完。Lily眨眨眼，“男的？女的？”然后得到后者的回答以后攥了攥手里的高脚杯，“哦拜托，我也不止你一个女性朋友啊。

 

“我谁都没有希望。只是我本来以为‘她’会过来解释一下为什么一直都没有回我信息。”

 

“但你一向不喜欢女生啊！不然你也不会老跟那几个混混玩在一起。她是谁？我认识吗？长的怎么样？她——”

 

“Lily！她叫Natasha。上次我出事儿的时候她救了我。”Robin喝了一大口红酒。“然后她开始教我一些防身术，但已经两个礼拜没有联系我了。我在想是不是我说了什么或者做了什么，然后……然后她现在连我信息都不回。”

 

Lily清了清喉咙，把高脚杯放回桌上。

 

“你都没跟我说过你在学防身术。”

 

“嗯……从上次Ted把我领回家到现在，今天是我第一次见你。你不是跟Marshall在一起，就是忙着照顾Marvin。”

 

“说的也是，我最近没怎么顾得上你，对不起。”

 

“我也要说对不起，不见面的话我也应该发个消息告诉你的。”Robin说。

 

两人相视一笑。交情到这份儿上，自然什么都心照了。Lily喝了口红酒，继续发问。

 

“所以你跟她上了节课，现在她不回你消息了？”

 

Robin点点头。

 

“我也不知道我有哪里没做好……但我又好像知道……你能懂这种感觉吗？”

 

“把你手机给我。”Lily回答。

 

“啊？为什么？”

 

“给我。”

 

Robin不明所以的从后裤兜里掏出手机，解锁，迟疑着递了过去，之后就看着Lily在屏幕上滑来滑去。

 

“你在看我的聊天记录？”Robin问。

 

“可能……等一下！”Lily叫了一声，眼见Robin伸手来抢手机，赶紧攥紧机子捂在胸口，“我就是想看看你都跟她说了什么。”

 

“肯定是我说了什么惹她生气了。”

 

Lily大笑。

 

“Oh我们家肉饼。说实话在我看来，你并没有说什么能惹她生气的话……除非，你还没有给她打电话对吧？哦该死，不要告诉我你给她打了电话，还留了什么诡异的语音留言。”

 

“你第一天认识我吗，Lil？”

“OK，所以没有诡异的留言，也没有过分的信息内容。不管她是为什么没有回你，肯定不是你的问题。我肯定她马上就会回你消息的。”Lily边说边把电话扔还给Robin，“你现在要做的，是挑一部好看的电影，然后我负责点外卖。”

 

* * *

 

Natasha视角。

 

很晚了。

 

已经将近凌晨一点，Natasha有点坐不住了。当她这样镇静不了的时候，一般来说只有两种解决方法：打一炮或者打一架。而如今Maria连她是谁都不记得，浪费体能成为了唯一的发泄方式。她已经跑了快两个小时，只有这样才能控制自己不去胡思乱想，才能不被那三个简单的字母逼到恐慌的地步。

 

距离Tony出发去找Loki已经两周了。没有发生什么特殊的事情——除了一起突发的鳄鱼事件——Tony也定时与留守Stark大楼的人保持联系，直到他抵达德国西北部靠近基尔的某处。那时Tony正准备降落，像往常一样在通讯中耍帅开玩笑，突然一切消息都被切断了，不管这边的人怎么做都再也联系不到他，Natasha简直要暴走。

 

“Fury，为什么不让我去？他需要我的帮助！”

 

“你需要留在这儿，Natasha。Tony是个成年人，他会自己解决的。”Nick看着面前躁怒的Natasha。

 

“但是Nick——”

 

“不行，Agent Romanoff！你得呆在纽约，把Agent Hill带回我们身边。这是命令！”

 

这是命令。

 

这句话一直在她耳边回响，和MIA（Missing In Action，战斗中失联）三个字母盘旋在一起，带着愤怒，压的她喘不过气来。Natasha一拳打在离她最近的路灯柱子上，带着相当的冲击力，不会只是淤青的，她想，大概指骨断了。但她不想管手有多痛，骨折算的了什么。她有些颤抖的深吸了一口气，咽下胸腔里的怒火，靠在那根刚刚被她蹂躏过的灯柱上。用另一只手抹了把脸上的汗，她朝右边看去。展望公园。从曼哈顿到这里，她还真是跑了很远啊。

（*展望公园位于布鲁克林，距离曼哈顿车行近半小时，步行近3h。）

 

'Robin就住在附近。'

 

突然有个念头闪进她的脑海，在她反应过来之前，身体就不由自主的一条街一条街的找了起来。

 

慢慢的在空无一人的街道上跑了十分钟后，Natasha站在了Robin那幢公寓楼下。虽然她只来过一次，但她记得第三扇窗户是Robin家的客厅。站在漆黑一片的街道上，她可以看见从窗帘里透出的电视微弱的光线。

 

'她还没睡！上去找她吧。'

 

Natasha穿过街道，朝公寓大门走去。

 

'他可能跟她在一起。'

 

Natasha的手指在Robin家门铃上盘旋了一阵儿，最后还是摁下了隔壁一户人家的门铃。她宁可面对因为被吵醒而冲她发火的陌生人，也比被Ted缠着问东问西强。至少如果是Ted来应门的话，她直接出现在Robin家门前比在公寓楼下跟正主说上话的几率更大吧。以及从楼下到楼上的距离让她又更多的时间打退堂鼓……被晾了几分钟以后，Natasha又摁下了刚才摁过的那家门铃，并一直摁个不停，直到一个听起来非常烦躁的男声出现在对讲机里，打断了她的动作。

 

“现在特么是凌晨一点！如果不是什么死了人的大事，上帝作证，我一定下楼用我的拐杖戳穿你的喉咙！”停了一会儿，大概是没听见回复，“喂？有人吗？”

 

但Natasha已经走了。拐过Robin家这条街，她余光扫到不远处一张长椅。走过去坐下，拿出手机，有些紧张的摁亮，解锁。

 

Natasha：Hi，我是Natasha。明天有空出来喝个咖啡么？我来买。然后我会解释为什么一直没有联系你，确实很混蛋了。Let me know x

 

她的拇指停在发送键上，正当要摁键发送的时候，她听见右边有脚步声传来。

 

'Robin!'

 

抬眼一瞥，心重重的沉了下去。一个红发的年轻女人提着空了的Chinese food袋子，由对面走过来，从Natasha面前经过。她低头看手机，屏幕右上角写着1:30。该回家了。长叹了一口气，Natasha站起身，重新点开屏幕，解锁。

 

信息删除。

 

* * *

 

Robin视角。

 

又一个周过去了，对方还是杳无音讯，Robin根本不知道该怎么办才好。她在各种漫无目的地捡起手机、编辑信息给Natasha又着急忙慌地删除、最后扔回包里的间隙勉强完成工作。这种状态把她逼到抓狂，而她根本不知道为什么！

 

周五晚上Robin蜷在沙发里，想看一集她之前录好的行尸走肉。那么用力地盯着电视，仿佛进入另一个世界就不用去想Natasha。画面里僵尸撕扯开一个人，带出血肉模糊的脏腑，Robin就想，‘Natasha的头发是红色的……停，不要想了！’一个镜头推进到人物Maggie Greene身上，Robin又想，‘Natasha有一双绿色的眼睛。’

 

谢天谢地，在更多的谜之相似分散Robin的注意力之前，广告时间到。她虚脱般的把自己埋进沙发深处，最后干脆躺下，一只手捂在脸上。Robin已经这样无精打采地丧了整整一个礼拜了，即将进入点火就炸的状态。

 

身后的茶几上，手机不安地躁动起来。又来。她微微倾身，伸长左臂去够。屏幕上是意料之中的名字，Lily，装作没看见没听见吧。接起来就又是长达一个小时不可避免的老母亲催婚般的咆哮，她实在没这个心情。

 

但手机固执地响，响过了整整一段广告时间，对方似乎仍旧没有放过她的意思。所以当广告结束，僵尸重新出现在屏幕上的时候，Robin摁下暂停键，接起电话。

 

“Lily我发誓——”

 

“Robin！你无视我！？有你这样的吗！”

 

“Lily，你想干什么？我在看电视啊。”

 

“她回你消息了么？”

 

“没有。”Robin叹气。

 

“你知道她住哪儿吗？”

 

“谁才是跟踪狂啊？”

 

“……随便，还是上个礼拜从你那儿走的时候我突然想到的。我当时正准备去找车，然后我看见有个人坐在拐角那张长椅上，我当时就瞥了一眼因为，你知道，明目张胆的看人家总是不好。但那个姑娘绝对有10分！超——好看！如果她要上我我绝对不会拒绝的那种——”

 

“Ah, Lily!”

 

“不管怎么说，她应该就是Natasha！我觉得。我不是很记得她实际长什么样子，但如果是她，你觉得她为什么会在那儿？她不是住在曼哈顿么？”

 

“我非常怀疑这件事的真实性，Lily。”

 

“哦你个驴脾气，听我说！我越想就越觉得她就是Natasha。你应该去找她，买点好吃的，她看上去很需要一个朋友。”

 

“你知道这件事情听起来有多诡异么，Lil？对，她是从那群强盗手里把我救下了，对，她之前交过我一些防身术，但我其实都不认识她！突然就跑去找她，还买点好吃的？实在是太奇怪了。”

 

“OK，对，你说的对。”Lily无可奈何的笑，“是我不对Robin。”

 

“没事，你也只是想帮我。所以我现在可以回去看剧了么，please？还剩一点就看完了。”

 

“可以，那我们明晚还约么？”

 

Robin微笑。

 

“当然，什么事情都不能阻止。Lil，晚安。”

 

“晚安，Robin。”

 

挂掉电话，Robin按下遥控器上的播放键，勉力让自己重新投入到激烈的剧情当中去。然而这根本没有，除了眼睛一直盯着屏幕以外，她的思绪早就几百公里以外去了。剧一结束，Robin立即关掉了电视冲进房间，再出来的时候已经换好了衣服。她穿上外套，抓起钥匙，离开了自己的公寓。

 

* * *

 

“外带，Scherbatsky？”

 

被点名的Robin从手机屏幕上抬起头看向那个拿着她外卖袋的服务生。她光顾这家Dice Thai Cuisine（展望公园旁某泰国菜外卖餐厅）已经两年了，通常没什么特别想吃的就会来这里，点的也总是和上次一样。频率高到这地步店家都还没有把她的号码录进系统成为常用联系人真是一件神奇的事情。

 

“我的，谢谢！”

 

服务生端着一个巨大的笑容把外卖递给她——这也是Robin愿意常来的理由之一——然后消失在了后厨。一边查看小票一边转身的Robin撞上了身后的人。

 

“哦！天，对不起。”

 

被怀抱着满满一袋子外卖食盒的她撞上的棕发女人看着她，扬唇笑了笑。

 

“没事。是我自己没注意。”

 

Robin礼貌地回以笑容，正准备离开的时候却被拉住了。

 

“你是Robin吗？”女人问，然后意识到自己问的这么直接着实有些奇怪，紧接着又补了一句，“我是Jane！Natasha的朋友！”

 

“嗯，我是。”

 

“我果然没认错！有段时间没见你了，不过我猜都是因为Natasha最近发生的那些事情。”

 

这句话引起了Robin的注意。

 

“她之前是不是教你防身术来着？几个礼拜以前我在健身房看见你和她了。”

 

“呃，是的。”Robin回答地有些尴尬。

 

“外带，Foster？”

 

Jane说了声不好意思，然后去拿了她点的外卖。不到一分钟，她拿着自己的一袋食盒回来了，闻上去味道很不错的样子。

 

“Well很高兴见到你，Jane。不过我该走了。”冲她挥了挥手，Robin走出了餐厅。

 

“Robin！”

 

她回过头，看见Jane冲她跑过来。

 

“我能请你帮个忙吗？不知道你今天晚上有没有空？Natasha最近不太好，我一有时间就会陪着她，”说着她指指手里的外卖，“但今天我临时有工作要做，没法陪她……Nat又没什么女生朋友，所以我想问，不知道你能不能帮我去看看她，稍微陪她一会儿就行，大概几个小时就行。”

 

“我不知道，Jane……”

 

“拜托，Robin！她现在真的很需要一个朋友陪着。”

 

然后Robin思考了那么一分钟。

 

“好，没问题！她现在在哪儿？”

 

Jane笑了，回答道：“她最近都在Stark那儿，你还记得去那儿怎么走么？”

 

“嗯，记得。但问题是我现在只买了一人份的外卖。”

 

“那这样吧，我们两个换一下，我买了两人份的，但反正今晚实验室里也就我一个人。”

 

“你确定吗？你付了钱的。”

 

“钱不是问题，”Jane回答，把手里的袋子递给Robin，“她的房间在14楼。玩的开心，真的、非常谢谢你！”

 

说罢Jane转身离开了Robin。

 

轻叹一声，Robin走到街边伸手拦了一辆计程车，钻进后座系上安全带，“到曼哈顿中城。”

 

‘我这是在做什么！’


	9. 9

Robin按下电梯按钮，紧张地等待着。

 

‘我为什么要来？我到底为什么要来？’

 

叮！

 

Robin惊的一跳，尴尬的朝周围看看，确定四下无人。

 

很好，一个人也没有。

 

她飞快地踏进电梯，摁下14层楼的按钮，随后电梯关了门开始上升。手中外卖餐盒里的食物还温热着，在来史塔克大楼的路上Robin直接把袋子搁在腿上，心绪不宁之下没有注意，差点烫到了她的腿。肯定会留下红印子的，但现在Robin根本顾不上这些。

 

‘她一定会把我拒之门外的！’

 

11层。

 

‘如果Natasha想要我来的话，她应该会亲自跟我说叫我过来才对。’

 

12层。

 

‘心脏病发作是什么感觉来着？’

 

13层。

 

‘等一下。这里一层楼到底有多大？我怎么才能找到她在哪间屋子啊！’

 

14层。

 

‘哦，该死。’

 

电梯门打开，迎接她的却是一片黑暗。这是一个糟糕的主意，一个非常、非常糟糕的主意。所有过往看过的恐怖片里的场景瞬间排山倒海一般地涌进Robin的脑海里，让她不敢踏出电梯一步，干脆回家算了啦。但不幸的是，好人总是要做到底，送佛也得送上西，Robin只能非常小心跨出电梯。就在下一秒，楼道里的灯光全部亮了起来，同时电梯门在身后关上了。

 

现在要做的就是找到Natasha在哪里……

 

‘左还是右？左还是右？左……就左边吧，左边应该错不了。’

 

走了一段路之后，她发现自己身处迷宫一样的通道里，周围都是紧闭的门，真是有够烦人的。不过幸运的是，那些卧室的门上都贴着标有名字的门牌，所以在搜索了整整十五分钟之后，Robin终于找到了心心念念了很久名字：N. Romanoff。

 

让Robin更气的是，Natasha的卧室原来就在电梯右手边第三间，早知道这样刚才就应该走右边的。

 

她站在门前，和门牌上的刻字大眼瞪小眼，不知下一步该怎么办。

 

‘敲门啊！敲门啊Robin！’

 

紧张，还是紧张，紧张到不会呼吸，紧张到胃都跟着揪了起来，好像有把火在烧她。舔了舔干燥的唇，她不受控制地抬手敲了门。咚。咚。咚。心一下子提到了嗓子眼儿里。

 

‘哦该死的！我干嘛要敲门？我的上帝啊，如果她开了门我要说——’

 

“Robin？”

 

“Natasha……嗨！”

 

Natasha出现在了自己的房间门口，裹着一身红色的睡袍，头发乱糟糟的在脑袋后面扎了个小啾。

 

“你怎么来了？出什么事了吗？”

 

“我来了！没事，没事。我……我就是，我知道我们的关系还没到那份儿上，但是我跟Lily，我们有这种习惯，一个人心情不好的话，我们就一起看个有意思的节目什么的，然后大吃大喝一顿，嗨一个晚上就好了。”

 

Natasha安静地听着，一脸茫然地看她。

 

“不过很快就变成了每个月都要找一天晚上喝红酒看电影……”Robin解释，“……很抱歉我没有打招呼就自己跑过来了，因为刚才在泰餐外卖店碰到了Jane，然后——”

 

“Foster，我就知道。”

 

“Foster？”Robin一脸疑惑。

 

“就是Jane。”

 

“哦！Well，如果你想我走的话，我也可以……”

 

Natasha看着她，有些不安地咬了咬下唇，“那得看情况了，你买了Pad Thai（泰式炒面）吗？”

 

Robin耸耸肩，“我也不知道，Jane拿走了我点的外卖，然后把她的给我了。”

 

“嗯，所以不如你先进来，然后我们一起看看她给我们准备了什么大餐。”

 

Natasha把门打开让Robin进屋。房间比想象中的要大，和她自己的小公寓形成了强烈的对比。正对着门是一张黑色的沙发，上面还铺着一条红色的毛毯，一本书摊开放在上面——‘她刚刚肯定在休息。’Robin边想边走进房间——停在Natasha刚刚读到的那一页。左手边有两扇门，大概是卫生间和卧室。还有一间小厨房，Natasha关了门正朝那儿走去，Robin只能尴尬的跟着她。

 

“你这儿没有电视。”Robin边说边把外卖袋子递过去。

 

“Tony不希望我们整天呆在自己房间里，外面休息室里有个大电视。”Natasha一边回答一边从柜子里找出几个盘子，然后转过头看着Robin：“按你说的，有酒，有电影，只是你不介意我用伏特加代替红酒吧？我这儿只有这个。”Robin笑了，“我都可以。”

 

“那就好。去坐吧，我一会儿把吃的拿过来。”Natasha下了指令，Robin想要反驳什么却来不及说出口，“如果你不自己去的话，我就把你扛过去，限你两秒钟时间。”

 

Robin眨巴眨巴眼睛看着Natasha，知道她是来真的，然后耍狠地瞪了她一眼，乖乖的照做了。走到沙发边，她小心翼翼地拿起Natasha读的那本书，看了看标题。

 

“我都不知道你喜欢看John Green*的书。”

（*美国年轻成人小说作家，2012年1月《纽约时报》畅销书排行榜第一）

 

Natasha的笑声从厨房传来，“不算是，这本书是……一个朋友给我的。你看过么？”

 

“我看过这部电影。”

 

“好看吗？”Natasha端着食物走了过来。

 

“挺不错的，虽然我应该不至于去看这本书。”

 

Natasha的眼神闪了闪，手上的动作顿了一下，随即把餐盘放下了。

 

“我看完以后会跟你说的。不过现在，我们先开吃吧，我都饿死了！”

 

* * * * * * *

 

饱餐一顿的两人餍足地窝在沙发里，Natasha的那瓶伏特加还躺在两人中间。Robin侧着身子靠在沙发背上，一只手撑在脸上，听Natasha讲旧时在俄罗斯跳芭蕾舞的故事。Robin听的很认真很入神，但饶是如此，这样距离还是让她忍不住细细观察面前的红发女人。Natasha有着令人惊叹的美，这点Robin一直都知道，而现在她慵懒地倚在那里，上衣的下摆缩上去一点，露出腰间一小道伤疤。Robin迫不及待的想知道故事后面发生了什么。

 

“你会跳舞吗？”Natasha问她。

 

Robin摇了摇头，“不会，但我小时候打过曲棍球。”

 

Natasha了然地点点头，喝了一大口酒。

 

“我想我还欠你一句抱歉。”

 

Robin没有说话。

 

“你完全有理由应该生我的气，你把我当朋友我却用这样的态度对你真的非常对不起。”Natasha叹了口气，“这边出事了，然后我完全帮不上忙，然后我就觉得自己很没用。然后每次我这样觉得的时候，我就想把自己关起来，然后一个人静一静。”

 

“然后，你说了很过个‘然后’，”Robin勾勾唇角，笑的狡黠。Natasha挑眉看她，后者示好般的伸手抚上她的小臂，“我确实有些不知所措，但我接受你的道歉。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

两人就这样看着彼此。

 

“想不想再喝一杯？”Natasha出声。

 

Robin点点头，快速饮下最后一点伏特加混柠檬水，然后把玻璃杯递过去。

 

“痛快。”Natasha嗓音沙沙的，正要起身时手腕被Robin攥住，“直接这样喝就行。”

 

俄国女人转过头笑着看她，笑容里透出一丝玩味，然后慢慢的坐回沙发里。

 

“好吧。”她打开酒瓶，倒了一点伏特加到Robin的杯子里。Robin刚要伸手去接，被Natasha躲开了。

 

“我来吧？这酒烈得很。”

 

“有多烈？”Robin问。

 

“很烈。张嘴。”

 

Robin微微张嘴，冰冷的触感倏地附上她的唇畔，等反应过来时不禁逸出一声叹息。

 

“先尝一小口。”Natasha轻声说，然后看着Robin被酒辣到缩起脖子的样子又笑了起来，绿色的眸子亮晶晶的，“享受它经过你喉咙的灼烧感，这是最棒的部分。”

 

最后Robin的连连咳嗽引得Natasha大笑，把那杯酒递还给她。

 

“你确定不要加点柠檬水么？”

 

“不用，我可以的。”

 

“不错。”

 

“关于……你之前提到的事情……你想和我说说么？互相倾诉烦恼、发发牢骚，我跟Lily聚在一起的时候都是这么做的，发泄出来可能会好一些……”

 

“你说的对。我，呃唔，我在俄罗斯的一个朋友，得了重病，我却什么都帮不了他。”Natasha说了谎，她不能跟Robin说Tony的事。还不能。

 

Robin咬了唇，把杯子放到桌上。“哦Natasha，很抱歉。”

 

“我只是觉得自己很没用。”

 

这是真的。

 

有水气凝结在眼眶里，模糊了视线，Natasha鼻子一酸，眼泪滚落下来，跌进Robin早就准备好的怀抱。因为精神紧张而僵硬的肩膀在安抚下得以放松，Natasha放任自己在恋人的胸膛里哭泣，她阔别已久的、看得比生命还重的恋人此刻正拥着她。但Robin什么都不明白。什么、都不明白。

 

“我只是希望一切都回到原来的样子！”Natasha呜咽着，“所有事情都搞砸了……我不应该让事情变成这样的。”

 

“哦，Nat。”Robin叹息，抚着女人的背脊，拥的更紧了一些，“哭吧，哭出来就好了。”

 

伏特加被遗忘在一边，Natasha紧紧地依偎着Robin，仿佛一松手她又会从她身边消失。看着Maria变成现在这个样子她已经够难受的了，如果Loki还要继续折磨他们的话，她不知道自己还挺不挺得过去。

 

* * * * * * *

 

Natasha把Robin送到电梯门口，笑着跟她告别。电梯门关上，Robin靠上墙壁，闭上眼睛，嘴角却忍不住往上翘。她知道她现在一定笑的特别讨人厌，但怎么办，她就是忍不住啊。今晚她突如其来的拜访最后并不算失败，所有的一切好像又恢复了正轨。Natasha保证接下来几天会给她发消息，安排更多的散打课程，或许还能一起喝杯咖啡。

 

叮的一声，电梯门开了。Robin眼也不抬就直接走了出去，以为肯定是到了史塔克一楼大堂，然而迎接她的却是一间巨大的休息室，旁边还有一个吧台。

 

“啊……”

 

Robin转身想回到电梯里，却发现电梯并没有等她，早就朝她原本按下的楼层去了。叹了口气，她重新摁了下行按钮，等电梯回来。灯光从她身后亮起，把她吓了一个突突。Robin朝四周望了望，看见一个男人正朝吧台后面的冰箱走去。男人穿着一身黑色的睡袍，微卷的头发乱蓬蓬的散在脑后。他走到冰箱前发现了Robin，一边拿出一盒牛奶一边冲她点头致意。

 

“你要来一杯吗？”他开口问道。

 

“我？呃……不了，谢谢。”Robin回答。

 

“不谢。你是Robin？”

 

她点点头，有些不好意思地朝前走了两步。

 

“我猜Nat一定把她在健身房各种把我打趴下的事情告诉你了？”双手摆在哪里都有些尴尬，最后顺其自然地插进了口袋里。

 

男人笑了，“或许吧，我希望她没有对你要求太严格？”

 

“没有。”Robin撇撇嘴，“我觉得很棒，她是个非常好的老师。”

 

“当然，她对这方面很在行。哦对了，我是Bucky。”他礼貌的伸手，Robin轻轻回握。“非常不好意思，我刚刚在看美国恐怖故事，停在了一段很精彩的部分，我想我得回去把它看完。你要牛奶的话就自己拿，不用客气，Robin。”

 

眨了眨眼，Bucky转身告辞，走了几步，突然又停下，转过头来看着Robin。

 

“你一般习惯怎么喝咖啡？”他问。

 

“黑咖啡加——”

 

“两勺糖？”

 

“……对。”

 

“我想也是，Nat一直都这么喝。”他朝她点点头，然后说，“下次见。”

 

“拜。”Robin应道。Bucky走后，Robin看了看四周围，水槽里有用过没洗的脏锅子，另一边的角落里还有件皱成一团的毛衣。

 

‘嘿，我也有一件长的差不多的毛衣……’Robin想，她靠近了看，发现袖子上有什么东西，‘连这个都一样……等等……’

 

Robin确定周围没有人后，把地上的那件衣服捡了起来，用手指戳了戳左边袖子上一个小小的破洞。这洞是被烧穿的，边缘上现在还有黑色烧焦的痕迹，Lily还说过这洞最后肯定会……

 

她上次跟Natasha学防身术的时候把这件毛衣也带来了吗？没有啊怎么可能……Robin还以为这件衣服丢了呢，为此还责怪过Ted偷了她最喜欢的那件毛衣。怎么会在这里？

 

身后传来叮的一声，电梯终于来了，Robin抓起毛衣抱在怀里，转身冲进了电梯。

 

* * * * * * *

 

三天后。

 

楼下那间休息室里，Natasha蜷在沙发里喝着一杯咖啡，和旁边坐着的Bucky一起在看一档美食节目，但很显然两人都有些三心二意的。事实上几天前他们就已经看过这一期了，但现在谁也不愿意从沙发上起身去找找躺在地板某个角落里的遥控器。

 

“我赌10刀，Carla赢了。”Bucky慵懒地看着电视，一手捻着Natasha的几缕头发绕在手指头上玩儿。

 

“Bucky，我们早都知道她赢了。”

 

他叹口气，不舒服的动动身子，“从我身上下去，重死了，我的腿都麻了。”

 

“那是你的事情，跟我没关系，别动了！不然小心我把咖啡洒你身上。”

 

他发出痛苦的呻吟。

 

“Romanoff，我好无聊！”

 

“你无聊又不是我的错。”

 

他又叹口气，选择安静的看电视。几秒种后，“你知不知道Robin喝咖啡的习惯跟你一样？”

 

“啊？你说什么？”Natasha问，对Bucky突然提起的话题表示困惑。

 

“是这样，那天晚上我在吧台那儿碰见她了，本来想请她喝杯牛奶，她说不要，然后我问了她喜欢喝什么样的咖啡。”

 

“然后你现在才来告诉我？”

 

“嗯……”

 

Natasha翻了个白眼，“她看起来还好吗？”

 

这时她的手机在不远处的桌子上震动起来，Robin的名字闪现在屏幕上。

 

“她看起来不错。”

 

Natasha把杯子放到桌上，然后拿起手机，并在Bucky能够逃离沙发之前迅速靠了回来，在人型靠垫身上重新找了个舒服的位置窝着。

 

“可爱的小女友发短信了，说了什么？”男人问。

 

“没什么。她忙着照顾朋友的孩子所以——嘿！Bucky还给我！”

 

Bucky趁Natasha不注意抢了她的手机，身子一躬想从沙发的另一边溜出去，但Natasha又怎么会让他轻易地逃掉，一手制住男人的脚踝，把他拖倒在地，双腿绞了上去。两人为了争夺手机而扭打作一团，直到重心不稳朝后倒去，差点摔在玻璃茶几上。

 

“我说孩子们，还是省点力气多去健身房练练吧。”

 

Bucky和Natasha听到声音，立即停下了动作，同时看向声音的主人。

 

“Tony！”他们惊呼。Natasha一把推倒Bucky然后奔向了Tony，给他了一个大大的拥抱。

 

“你到干什么了！？”她吼道，一边注意着他身上的伤口。Bucky走到Natasha身边，递上手机。

 

“你让我们担心死了！找到Loki了吗？”

 

Tony点点头，绕过吧台给自己倒了杯酒，另两人跟着走了过去。

 

“Tony，发生了什么？”Natasha追问。

 

“那个王八蛋逃走了，就这样。我现在不知道他在哪里，也不知道他下一步准备做什么。”Tony灌了口酒，“但我拿到了一样东西，一样能让他主动来找我们的东西。”

 

“什么？”Bucky问。Tony将剩下的酒一饮而尽，微笑地看着面前的两人。

 

“他的权杖。”他答道，“现在，是时候来玩一场驯鹿游戏了。”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Natasha把女人修长的躯体固在身下，霸道地吻上去，女人的发髻散开，黑发铺陈在雪白的床单上，和Natasha的指纠缠在一起。她用齿啮着Maria的唇，左臂微微支起身子，右手摸索到领口，一颗一颗地解开衬衫的扣子。她故意解的很慢，从第一颗禁欲扣开始，食指点着喉线一路向下，路过胸口，绕着肚脐打个旋，在小腹抽出衬衫下摆，动作温柔而诱惑，满意地听到Maria在她唇下抑制不住的呻吟。

 

“我想这样做很久、很久了，副局长大人。”Natasha压低嗓音，贴着耳廓呢喃，喑哑的声线蛊惑着Maria的耳膜和心。Maria抑制不住冲动试图翻身，却被红发女特工制住双肘，两臂举过头顶，被单手钉住，胸膛起伏一览无余。Natasha舔舔唇，挑眉来到正上方与她对视，“现在是我的时间，长官。”

 

“混蛋……”Maria低吼，探身吻上Natasha的唇，将后半句“Romanoff”送进对方的唇齿之间。

 

“不打算乖乖听话么，Maria？还是你、希望我玩点别的花样？”Natasha笑的戏谑。

 

“服从命令是我的强项。”

 

“做的很好。”Natasha勾唇，另一只手挑开Maria半掩的衬衣，捉了一边的胸在手里揉着，唇窸窸窣窣地落在修长的脖颈，好看的锁骨，进而往下的时候却听Maria的声音在头顶响起。

 

“你知道我是爱你的，对么？”Natasha点头。“好，那就当为了我，Nat。醒醒，醒醒Nat，亲爱的……醒醒！”

 

Natasha从床上惊醒，啐了一声，刚才的梦显然没有让她好受半点。右手边的床头柜上，手机震动起来，屏幕上亮起的光照亮了整个天花板。Natasha半眯着眼适应光线，抓过手机瞥了眼名字，接起电话。

 

“喂？Robin？”

 

“我是Ted，能不能帮我个忙？”对方的声音听来嘶哑而颤抖，带着哭音。

 

“发生什么事了？”

 

“我不知道！前一秒她还好好的，然后她突然就把自己锁进了卫生间。”

 

“所以你打电话找我是……”

 

“她一直在喊你的名字，Natasha。我不知道还可以招谁，拜托你了，她就是不肯给我开门。”

 

Natasha已经下床随便找了件衣服套上。

 

“我现在就过来。”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Natasha轻轻扣着Robin家的门，接连扣着，直到Ted终于来开了门。Robin家的狗狗锁在一道门后，尽管被惊扰却只能不停地在他身后狂吠。他头发乱糟糟的，白衬衫也穿反了，看起来刚刚经历了一场浩劫。

 

“谢天谢地你终于来了！怎么这么久？”

 

“有种距离叫曼哈顿到布鲁克林。”Natasha不屑，抬脚闯进公寓，“她在哪儿？”

 

“这边。”Ted关门应道，然后率先跑进Robin的卧室，Natasha紧跟其后。他指着一扇紧闭的门，尝试着转动门把以证明确实锁上了，“我什么都试过了。”

 

“看到了。”Natasha喉咙有些发紧。她把耳朵贴到木质门上，可以听到里面微弱的呢喃和低低的啜泣声。Natasha尝试叫她，却没有得到回应。

 

“Robin，Robin是我，Natasha。给我开开门吧，好吗？开开吧，嗯？”依旧没有动静。

 

“你受伤了吗Robin？能走吗？”

 

只听Robin痛苦的大叫，伴随着怒气从门里溢出。有什么东西砸在地上发出巨大的响声，吓的Ted本能地往后一跳。Natasha立在原地，皱眉。

 

“Robin，把门打开，我是来帮你的。”

 

“走开！”

 

Natasha倒吸一口气，看着面前的门，问Ted：“Robin有很喜欢这扇门么？”

 

“没有，怎么？”

 

“那就好。退后。”

 

Ted堪堪退开一步，就听轰的一声响，门应声倒下，木屑飞的到处都是。伴随着Robin的尖叫，Ted的嚎叫倒是更让人在意，一块木头碎片扎进了他的手臂里——真不幸，Natasha想——但他还是跟着她进了卫生间，想查看Robin到底怎么样了。玻璃碎了一地，踩上去嘎吱作响，牙刷牙膏散落在一边。Robin蜷做一团缩在抽水马桶旁边，脸埋进臂弯里，不自控地瑟瑟发抖，脚边是那件灰色毛衣。

 

“拜托不要理我！”她呜咽出声。

 

Natasha一个健步冲上前，跪在她脚边，不理会一旁不知所措的Ted。她轻轻拉起Robin的手，捧起她的脸，Robin的眼睛肿肿的，沮丧而无神。

 

“怎么回事，Natasha？”她问，“我头好疼，快要炸开来一样。”

 

“Robin，看着我。”

 

慢慢的、慢慢的，Robin抬起眸子看向Natasha，在她右眼的角落里，有一条很小很小的蓝色的裂纹。

 

“她到底是怎么了？”Ted在身后问。

 

“Ted你先出去。”Natasha冲他吼道，然后把Robin的脸捧在手里，轻声地对她说：“马上就会好的，我保证。”

 

“什么？不，我不会离开她！”

 

Natasha转过头，绿色的眼眸里燃烧着怒火。

 

“我说，出去。”

 

“不！”

 

Natasha站起身，一把攥住他的衣领拽到跟前，“如果你不在两秒钟之内离开这间屋子，我发誓我不会为我接下来的行为负任何责任。”

 

Ted点点头，她松了手，他立刻窜出了门，还被躺在地上的木门绊了一跤。Natasha赶忙回身看Robin。

 

“你受伤了吗？”

 

她摇头，眼泪滚落下来。

 

“Natasha，为什么我的毛衣会在史塔克大楼？”Robin问她，“为什么我越想回忆毛衣上那个洞是怎么来的，就越觉得那不是Lily，而是越来越像……你？”

 

“我保证我会全部告诉你，只是不是在这里。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我希望你能去见几个人，Robin，他们也想见你。我保证你不会有事的。”Natasha说，“你相信我吗？”

 

Robin看着Natasha的眼睛。

 

“我不知道。”

 

Natasha缓缓点头。

 

“Natasha，我相信你，虽然我也觉得很奇怪，但我就是相信你。”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Robin盯着面前的四个人。她不知道他们是谁，从他们看她的样子来看，他们也不认识她。Natasha站在她身边，一手握着她的臂弯。Robin没有准备要逃，至少不是现在。在她左边的是Bucky，还是第一次见他没穿着睡袍。Robin的目光总是不由自主地被他的左臂吸引过去。

 

“你认识他们么？”他问她，Robin把面前的人从头又看了一边，从一头金发的大高个，到眼睛要把地板钉穿的局促的小老头儿。

 

“别有压力，”声音从背后响起，吓了Robin一跳，“但如果你认识某个人，将会是非常大的帮助。”

 

“Tony，别逼她。”Natasha打断。

 

他翻了个白眼走到Natasha身边。

 

“我不……不认识，对不起。”Robin说，“他们是……？”

 

“Thor，Steve，Clint和Bruce。这是Ma——Robin。”Tony介绍。

 

“很高兴认识你，Robin。”Thor微笑。Robin不由自主也以微笑回应。

 

“她的眼睛跟我们一样。”Bruce安静地开口，他左眼的一半和右眼的一小部分是蓝色的。

 

Natasha点头。

 

“是的。那你见过她吗？”Natasha问他。

 

“她打破了我的鼻子。”Clint冲口而出，Robin疑惑地张大嘴巴。

 

“我没有！”她说，“我什么时候做过这种事。”

 

“我们拍下来了。”Tony冲Natasha耳语，“放在YouTube上，点击率近5千。”

 

“闭嘴，Stark。”

 

“但好在你们现在都在这儿了。”Bucky对大家说，“因为从现在开始我们要帮你们开始恢复记忆。”

 

“大概要多久？”Robin问。

 

“我们也……不知道。”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Natasha开门走进房间，Robin跟在身后。

 

“这是你的房间，什么时候你需要，就过来住。”她告诉她，“我的房间就在隔壁，如果你有什么事，或者需要什么，找我就行。”

 

Robin点头。

 

“那我过来的时候，我的公寓怎么办？我那几只狗？Ted？”

 

“公寓和狗会有人照看的。Ted那边也已经告诉他了，他理解留在这里对你有帮助。”

 

Robin又点点头。

 

“那我的衣服呢，还有牙刷？”

 

“都准备好了。”

 

“哇哦……呃唔，谢谢。”

 

“现在你大概需要休息一下，睡一会儿，毕竟发生了那么多事。”Natasha说。

 

“嗯。如果什么时候我想回去的话，也可以吗？”

 

“可以。现在，不管你需要什么，都可以直接告诉我，好吗？”

 

“Natasha？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我有一肚子问题要问，但我又不知道从何问起。”Robin说，“我只是，”她叹了口气，“所有东西都好像似曾相识，细想又记不起来，你懂吗？我之前跟你说起过么？”

 

“说起过。”Natasha承认。

 

“我之前就这么接受了么？”

 

Natasha露出温柔的微笑，“是，接受的很快。”

 

“我问过什么么？我不想再问一遍……”

 

Natasha牵了她的手，拉到床边坐下。她咬了下唇，深吸一口气，开口。

 

“你的名字叫Maria Hill，你是神盾局的副局长。你出事前，我们交往了六个月。你最喜欢的颜色是红色。有一次我们做饭的时候，我不小心在你最喜欢的那件毛衣上烧了个洞。”

 

“那为什么在我记忆里是Lily做的。”Robin问。

 

“因为之前那件事，你忘了所有你认识的人……和刚才带你见的那些人一样。”

 

Robin不知道该说些什么。

 

“我头好痛。”

 

“上次也是。”Natasha说。

 

“我只是……我从来没想过我会……我一直交往的都是……我是说，”Robin揉着太阳穴，不舒服地支吾，“谁约的谁？”

 

Natasha勾唇，笑的妩媚。

 

“一开始，你一直很想约我出去喝杯咖啡来着。”

 

Robin的脸刷的红了，“真的吗？”

 

“真的。那你想不想知道、谁先吻的谁？”Natasha逗她，Robin的脸更红了。

 

“嗯。”

 

“好吧，是我们第二次约会之后。我们在公园散步，回来这里的路上，我牵起你的手，像这样，”Natasha的拇指磨砂过Robin的掌心，“当时你很开心地说着你在健身房打破Clint鼻子的事情，然后我慢慢地靠近你。”Natasha说着慢慢靠过去，“你一直说，我就听，盯着你的嘴唇一直看，最后你停下来。那时候，你的脸也像现在这么红，然后我踮起脚，再然后……”

 

Robin舔唇，目光在Natasha的眼睛和嘴唇之间来回移动。她现在什么都不想，只想亲吻面前的女人。她颤抖地吸气，就在欺身上前的当口，被敲门声打断了动作。Jane从门后探出头来，不好意思地笑笑。

 

“太好了，你还没睡。能过来一下么，Robin？我想给你做一些测试。”

 

“去吧，”Natasha附和，“我在这儿等你回来，我保证。”


End file.
